De laatste Donder beurt
by Pharaohqueen
Summary: Herrineringen komen terug en het verleden komt dichterbij, zijn hun iets goeds of slechts? Wie komt erachter en wie zal het stoppen? Of zullen zij het zelf tegenhouden? Vragen worden hier beantwoord. Het vervolg verhaal is Weil du mein Atem bist
1. In the end

In the end

Er waren geen wolken te zien,niets behalve een eindeloze blauwe vlakten zonder enige vlekken. Zelfs geen mens in de buurt. Daar was ik blij om . Want ook al waren er geen wolken, het zelfde effect hadden mijn ogen. Op hun weg om uit te barsten in hevige donder wat bij mensen een eeuwige indruk zou kunnen achter laten. Er was wel een vreemde man bij me. Ik weet alleen zijn naam niet. Dat is oké , zolang hij _mij_ maar niet kent.

"Dat is dan $ 50 dollar jonge dame" was wat een onbekende man zei , maar zodra hij naar mij keek zei hij .

"Vergeet het maar , zo is het goed" en knip oogde terug naar mij , hij deed het alleen zoals het normaal was bedoeld . Maar meer met bezorgende blik. Zou hij _mij_ hebben gezien ?

Ik vroeg het mezelf af. Na dat moment stapte ik uit de auto. En zodra hij weg reed begon ik zo hard te rennen als ik kon. In de droge woestijn, waar het nooit regende. En de meeste mensen nog nooit regen hebben gezien, zag ik zelf wel een plaatselijke bui die veroorzaakt werd door mij. Toch zal niemand het ooit kunnen na vragen want het zal verborgen worden in de oude rust plaats. Waar ik hem op een dag weer zal ontmoeten, ook al is het de reden waarom ik ben weggegaan.

Waarneer ik aankwam dacht ik...

"Zal hij me vergeten ?" Met een expressie op mijn gezicht die mijn gedachte verraadde.

Maar voordat ik mijn ogen kon dicht knijpen hoorde ik een aantal voetstappen de rust plaats binnenkomen ook wel genoemd als tombe.

"Natuurlijk doet hij dat niet! En als hij er alleen al aan denkt dan sla ik hem zo hard op z'n kop dat hij.." Maar de eerste stem haar zin werd afgebroken door de volgende.

"We begrijpen je punt al Semmao, en je hebt gelijk!" Was wat de tweede stem zei.

"Meru jij altijd met je verkeerde aanmoedigingen. Waarneer leer je het nou 's…" En de laatste stem zuchten, ik herkende ook nog alle drie de stemmen.

"Semmao,Meru,Akurem? Wat doen jullie hier en hoe vonden jullie me?" Was wat ik zei met een trillende stem.

Ze legde me uit dat ze me waren achtervolg om te vragen of ik het wel zeker wist. Omdat vele mensen ook ongerust waren zoals Mana en Musad Magician . Ze proberen zelfs Joey en Yugi bezig te houden zodat ze nog van niks weten. Ook seto kaiba was erg bezorgt op zijn eigen kaiba-achtige manier.

"Maar dit gaat over mij!" schreeuwde ik zo hard mogelijk.

"Mijn leven..Mijn beslissing!" Was wat er tenslotte uit mijn mond kwam, met de tranen die over beide wangen rolden. Ook met die woorden schoof ik de deksel van de tombe af.

"Vaarwel." En ik keek hun bezorgde gezichten nog één laatste keer aan met kwaaie ogen. En klom vervolgens ik de koude tombe, waar ik voor de eeuwigheid zal liggen.

"Dat is het beste.." Zei ik tegen mezelf. Dat deed me aan _hem_ denken , hoe we elkaar ontmoette,hoe we samen leefde,de vrolijke en sombere tijden. En nog steeds niemand weet of het iets goeds of slechts was , Hij en ik.

Met die gedachte

Sloot ik mijn ogen.

Zette mijn hoofd op 0.

Niemand kon mij nu nog storen , want alle tijd van de wereld.

Staat nu aan mijn kant.


	2. Without knowing

Without Knowing

Het begon allemaal met een rage op school, iedereen speelde het spel genaamd "Duel Monsters" behalve ik. Zo af en toe keek ik wel eens toe, maar het deed me niet veel. Tot dat ik een keer tijdens het eten met m'n moeder het nieuws zat te kijken.

"En de beroemde duelist Yugi Muto heeft voor de zoveelste keer Seto Kaiba verslagen!"

Vervolgens lieten ze wat beelden zien van het duel. Mijn mond stond wagen wijd open. M'n hart klopte harder van spanning. Zoiets als dit had ik nog nooit gevoeld. En de rest van die avond heb ik nog gedacht aan hoe Yugi duelleerde. En dat was niet het enige, Ik besloot om de volgende dag naar de gameshop te gaan om ook een eigen deck samen te stellen.

Die zaterdag ochtend had ik me nog nooit zo gehaast als toen. Op het internet zocht ik de dichtst bij zijnde gameshop en ging er vervolgens heen. Het kwam me erg bekend voor maar toen wist ik het plotseling weer. Het was de zelfde die ze op het nieuws lieten zien.

"Maar als dat zo is, dan woont.." Het drong langzaam tot me door. Snel stapte ik de gameshop binnen. Er stond een grijze oude man voor me die niet veel groter was dan ik met een vriendelijke lach .

"Wat kan ik voor je doen jonge dame?" zei de man.

"Ik zou graag een Duel-monsters deck samen willen stellen meneer.." zei ik erg verlegen.

Ik kon het erg goed vinden met de oude man, zijn naam was Solomon. En hielp mij geweldig om een goed deck samen te stellen. Hij heeft me zelfs de spel regels uitgelegd en vervolgens heb ik hem ook nog verslagen in een duel! Maar waarneer we ons volgende duel wilde startte kwam er een jongen half gapend naar beneden de trap af.

"Wat doet u zo vroeg al opa..?"

Het was werkelijk de jongen van het nieuws. Ik kon het zowat niet geloven. Al zag hij er wel anders uit. Zijn stem was hoger , hij was wat kleiner , had grotere paarse ogen, En zag er ook wat onzekerder uit.

Ik durfde niks te zeggen of te vragen. Mijn handen begonnen zelfs te trillen.

"I..i..ik ga maar weer 's Solomon Muto en bedankt voor alle hulp."

Zo stapte ik de winkel uit met knikkende knieën. Echter later vond ik het dom van me dat ik niks kon zeggen. Baalde er flink van toen ik thuis was. Vroeg me wel af, waarom is Yugi zo anders in het echt dan waarneer je hem ziet duelleren op tv?

Dat idee kon ik niet met rust laten en ging zoeken naar foto's van hem op het internet. En informatie zoals waar hij op school zit. Waarneer maandag ik eigenlijk weer naar school moest deed ik dat niet. In plaats daarvan ging ik opzoek naar Solomon, ik wilde namelijk graag verder leren over Duel-Monsters. Toen ik vervolgens daar aankwam en het hem vertelde zei hij dat het misschien leuker is dat als ik het leer van Yugi zelf. Hij stuurde me naar de game hall vlak bij het domino museum, het probleem alleen was… Waar is dat? Waarneer ik het ging rond vragen werkte ik mezelf eigenlijk in de nesten.

"Meneer weet u misschien waar het Domino museum is?"

Maar zodra ik dat vroeg sprak de meneer me al meteen aan op waarvoor ik bang was.

"Moet jij niet op school zitten jonge dame ?" zei hij met een arrogante blik.

"Ehh..Ja maar ik ben mijn klas kwijt geraakt! Zou u het alsjeblieft kunnen vertellen ?"

"In dat geval wel." Hij stapte op zijn scooter en zei. "Stap maar achterop dan ben je er sneller."

Ondertussen werden we wel aangehouden door een politie agent. Toch trok de man er niks van aan en reedt gewoon snel verder. Waarneer we er eenmaal waren hoorden je kei harde sirenes aankomen. De man zette me snel af en reedt verder. En het handige was dat we al voorbij de gamehal waren gereden dus die hoefde ik niet meer te zoeken. Echter toen ik bij de gamehal aankwam zag ik tot mijn verbazing twee yugi's staan. Snel schoot ik achter het muurtje voordat zij me zagen en hun vrienden. Het zag er erg merkwaardig uit. De ene was klein en verlegen met grote onschuldige ogen. Terwijl de ander bijna 2 koppen groter was , in het zwart gekleed en had mysterieuze ogen…Het stoorde me alleen dat hij z'n handen in zijn zij had. Er was in ieder geval een duidelijk verschil.

Waarneer het vier uur was begreep ik het eindelijk. De kleine jongen zijn naam was Yugi en de langere die altijd de duels speelt was Yami. Er waren ook 2 andere jongens bij en 2 meisjes. Er was een jongen genaamd Joey , hij was erg druk en snel op zijn teentjes getrapt , maar op zich een aardige gozer. Hij ging het meeste om met Yugi,Yami en een jongen genaamd Tristen. Die had niet veel in te brengen maar was wel grappig. Joey en Tristen hadden ruzie omdat Tristen Joey's zusje Serenity leuk vindt en haar wilde ophalen om spelletjes te komen spelen..Wat Joey nou niet bepaald een goed idee vond. Ik was ook niet de enige wie van dat gevecht genoot, ook één meisje genaamd Tea deed dat. Ze leek me wel aardig, maar zodra ik merkte toen ze dicht bij Yami in de buurt kwam. Wilde ik eigenlijk ingrijpen. Behalve dat was er ook nog een ander meisje bij die Mai heet. Joey stond zich steeds uit te sloven voor haar. Maar behalve dat lijkt het mij een gezellig groepje.

Later drong het pas tot me door dat ik eigenlijk had gespijbeld.

Waarneer ik na een uur lopen uiteindelijk thuis was werd er niks gevraagd. Behalve dan.

"Hoe was het op school?"

Zou ze het weten? Vroeg het mezelf af. Maar omdat ze deze vraag stelde zal ze het ook wel niet weten. En aangezien ik niets anders als liegen heb gedaan vandaag, kan het de rest van de dag ook geen kwaad.

"Het was wel gezellig, en mam. Is het goed als ik even vandaag niet mee eet? Ik voel me niet zo lekker namelijk."

"Dat is goed." Zei m'n moeder makkelijk

Ik liep snel naar mijn kamer en sloot langzaam de deur. Het leek wel of heel mijn kamer was veranderd. Zelfs als je stappen neemt, klinkt het anders als eerst. De rest van de avond heb ik op bed gelegen, terwijl mijn gedachte druk bezig was. Tot ineens de vraag in mij opkwam.

"Vind ik Duel-monsters nou leuk…Of zou het kunnen dat..?"

Ik keek in de spiegel die tegenover mijn bed stond en schrok.

"B.blo..bloos ik nu echt..?"

Zo snel mogelijk propte ik 't kussen van m'n bed in mijn gezicht.

"Dit kan niet..Dit mag niet!"

Uit paniek drukte ik de tv aan en zetten het op een muziek zender.

"My boy, I won't stop loving you anyway…"

"Oké, geen tv!"

Op dat moment was ik het zo zat dat ik nergens meer zin in had. Het was werkelijk vreselijk om iets te zijn wat ik altijd heb gehate. Waarneer ik weer terug naar m'n bed kroop van de tv uitzetten stootte ik mijn hoofd. Vanaf dat moment wist ik het zeker.

"Mijn leven gaat aardig veranderen in een flinke puinhoop.."


	3. I'll show them!

I'll Show Them!

Deze ochtend was niet echt anders als alle andere. Behalve dan dat ik een onwijze bult op me kruin had .Maar ook nog steeds voelde alles anders en keek ik er anders tegen aan. Ik negeerde ook mijn moeders ochtend humeur maar deze keer. Want er veel aan doen deed je toch niet en vaak maakte ik het meestal erger, ook al antwoordde ik zo rustig als ik kon. Waarneer ik de auto uitstapte keek mijn moeder me altijd goed na of ik wel goed overstak

Deze keer alleen niet, zou ik iets fout hebben gedaan? Zo snel mogelijk stak ik over. Maar zodra ik bijna bij school was stond er alweer een aantal kinderen om mij heen.

"Waar was je Meru?"

"Ik was ziek maar was vergeten af te melden.." zei ik zo onschuldig als het maar kon.

"Oh en weet je het al Meru?"

"Weet wat?"

"Onze juf gaat binnenkort trouwen en ze laat vandaag foto's zien van haar bruidsjurk!"

Het kon me niet veel schelen maar toch waarneer ik in de klas zat deed ik alsof het me interesseerde. Waarneer de juf na het rekenen over de bruiloft ging vertellen ging ik maar tekenen. Maar waarneer er een jongen nieuwsgierig uit de klas vroeg over waarneer je trouwt trok het mijn aandacht.

"Dat doe je waarneer je verliefd bent."

"Wat houd dat dan precies in jufvrouw?' riepen een aantal kinderen door elkaar.

"Dat je iets voelt voor een jongen of meisje waardoor je hem of haar speciaal vindt. Vaak voelt het dan alsof je vlinders in je buik hebt en je moet blozen waarneer je bij hem of haar bent."

Zou het dan toch echt kunnen dat ik hem leuk vindt of meer..? Maar voordat ik er over na kon denken ging de pauze bel. En dat betekende dat ik eindelijk mijn Duel-monsters deck kon uitesten! Waarneer ik mijn deck uit me tas pakte begonnen een aantal jongens te lachen.

"Pfft een meisje die Duel-Monsters speelt!"

"Je kan er vast niks van!"

"Denk je? Nou als je daar zo zeker van bent ben je vast niet bang als ik je uitdaag voor een duel!"

"Ik neem je uitdaging aan!"

Groep 5 tot en met 8 stond naar het duel te kijken. Was best spannend want dit zou wel me eerste officiële wegstrijd worden, na 10 minuten leek het eigenlijk vanzelf te gaan en ik hoefde niet eens meer na te denken over mijn zetten.

"Nu! Musad magician maak het af! En zoals je kunt zien heb ik gewonnen, dus hoe denk je nu over meisjes?"

"Was gewoon beginners geluk.." zei hij stilletjes.

De rest van de dag verliep prima en heb ik eigenlijk niet veel meer na gedacht over mijn gevoelens. Maar zodra ik naar huis moest begon het te regenen en dat terwijl ik altijd naar huis moet lopen! Vervolgens voordat ik het hek van de school uitliep stond die jongen van vanmiddag voor me neus samen met nog wat jongens uit groep 8.

"Hey kleine hoe durf je zo gemeen te doen tegen mijn broertje? Volgens mij heb je een lesje nodig!"

Voorzichtig nam ik wat stappen naar achter, maar dat gaf niet veel succes. Ik stond tegen het hek aan omsingelt door 5 jongens.

"Alsjeblieft laat me gaan! Ik kon er toch niet veel aandoen dat ik hem versloeg?"

"Stil zijn kreng!" En hij schopte me tegen me schenen terwijl 2 andere mij vast hielden en zijn broertje die ik had verslagen op me tenen sprong.

"Misschien had ik beter nooit kunnen gaan duelleren..Het is allemaal Yami's schuld.."

"Yami? Je bedoeld zeker Yugi Muto de beste duellist van de wereld? Die weet niet eens wie jij bent meisje, dus de schuld ligt bij jezelf. Maar ga maar naar huis huilen bij je moeder voordat je nog te laat thuis komt."

En zo liepen de jongens lachend naar huis. Ik ben aan de andere kant nog even blijven zitten voor het geval die jongens me zoude achter volgen. Voorzichtig stond ik op en ging maar naar huis.

"Dit was allemaal nooit gebeurd als ik hem niet had zien duelleren op tv..Stomme jongens. Aan de andere kant, het blijft wel gaaf dat ik meteen mijn eerste duel heb gewonnen."

Zo begon ik me langzaam al weer wat beter te voelen. En met al die gedachtes was ik al weer bijna thuis.

"Welkom thuis lieverd." Zei mijn moeder glimlachend met al wat limonade in haar handen. Maar toen ze mij zag liet ze alles vallen.

"Wat is er gebeurd Meru?"

Zo vertelde ik wat er was gebeurd en deze keer zonder liegen.

"Ze weten ook nooit normaal te doen met spelletjes he. In ieder geval jij speelt geen Duel-Monsters meer en punt uit! Ik haal even wat pleisters."

Teleurgesteld ging ik maar op de bank zitten met de tv aan tot mijn moeder klaar was met al mijn wonden af te plakken en schoon te maken. Na het avond eten ging ik uit eindelijk weer naar mijn kamer.

"Als ik geen Duel-Monsters mag spelen dan zal ze daar spijt van krijgen" Mompelde ik zacht in mezelf.

En die woorden brachten mij op een idee.


	4. Then this is?

Then This is..?

"Nu is het zeker! Het is zeker weten zeker! Zo zeker als wat!"

Zei ik zenuwachtig terwijl ik mijn spullen aan het inpakken was. Het was 5 uur s'ochtends en het enige wat je hoorde waren vogels en mijn onnozele gewauwel. Mijn gevoel zegt in ieder geval dat het tijd is om weg te gaan. Nog even ben ik naar alle kamers gegaan om ze in mijn herinneringen op te slaan. Vervolgens heb ik ook een brief achtergelaten bij mijn moeder zodat ze zeker weet dat er niks aan de hand is en dat ik weet wat ik doe.

Waarneer dat vervolgens was gedaan ging ik naar buiten samen met mijn rugzak. Vervolgens ben ik naar het park gegaan om nog even verder te slapen. Want nu om dit tijd stip is toch nog niemand wakker. Toen de zon doorkwam werd ik langzaam weer wakker. Het is acht uur. Hopelijk zijn de winkels al open. Ik ging snel naar de gameshop van Solomon maar voordat ik het hoekje omging, keek ik nog even goed om of Yugi thuis was. Met muizenstappen zo zacht mogelijk liep ik de gameshop binnen.

"Hallo? Is daar iemand?"

"Ey Meru!" zei Solomon. Hij herkende me gelukkig nog.

"Meneer Solomon mag ik u wat vragen?"

"Tuurlijk! Vraag maar."

"Ik weet dat het verboden is maar..Zou ik hier een tijd mogen werken..? Ik ben weggelopen van huis zonder geld dus héél erg alsjebliefd!"

De man zat even aan zijn kin en keek schuin uit het raam, maar waarneer hij weer terug keek en mijn puppy ogen zag betrok zijn getwijfelde gezicht.

"Nou goed dan, je mag bij Yugi op de kamer slapen als dat nodig is of in de woonkamer. Maar beloof me dat als je weer vertrekt dat je voorzichtig bent!"

"Dank u wel Solomon!" En ik besprong de oude man waardoor zijn bandana afviel.

"Alleen 1 ding Solomon..Is er niet ergens een plaats in huis waardoor Yugi mij niet op zal merken?"

"Euhm..Ja de kelder maar dan moet je wel tegen spinnen kunnen natuurlijk"

"Ik slaap daar wel meneer. Ik heb daar niks op tegen!"

En zo ging ik werken bij de gameshop. Het was gelukkig niet al te veel werk ook al zat mijn verlegenheid vaak wel in de weg. Gelukkig vonden de meeste klanten het wel grappig. Maar ook sommige jongeren werden pissig op me, gelukkig hielp Solomon mij als de jongens alleen kwamen om mij te gallen. Na een week daar werken had Yugi mij nog steeds niet opgemerkt..Naja dat dacht ik teminste.

"Opa ik ben thuis!..Oh wacht , hey Meru hoe bevald het werken?" Vroeg de jongen met nieuwsgierige grote ogen. Maar voordat ik daar zelfs antwoord op kon geven. hoorden ik de bel in de deurmat alweer vier keer gaan. Waarneer ik de laatste persoon zag die binnenkwam dook ik snel achter de balie.

"Yug is dit dat meisje waar je het over had? Is ze niet erg jong om hier te werken?"

"Ja Joey maar ze doet het onwijs goed en ze heeft haar huis verlaten, dus tot ze iets anders weet blijft ze hier."

Wat vernederend dat ze het zo over mij hebben. Terwijl dat nog niet eens het enige was. Terwijl ik daar weggedoken zat keek ik een keer om.

"Huh..Waar is..?"

"Boe!" Zei de andere Yugi ineens die al die tijd al naast me zat.

"Gaat het een beetje? Wist niet dat ik je zo hard heb laten schrikken. Je bent zelfs helemaal rood van mijn actie, ben je buiten adem geweest?"

Yami bleef door praten terwijl ik alleen maar zat te hopen dat hij weg ging voordat hij erachter kwam..

"Yugi? Kan je vragen aan je opa of ik haar zou mogen lenen tot morgen?"

"Zal het doen Yami, ben zo terug."

Wat zou hij met mij moeten dacht ik bij mezelf. Ondertussen werd ik ook nog flink bekeken door Tea. En niet bepaald aardig bedoeld.

"Opa vind het goed zolang Meru het maar ook goed vindt."

"En wat denk je Meru? Dan zal ik het goed maken met je!" zei Yami glimlachend.

"Euhm..Oké." Zei ik voorzichtig met mijn handen nog voor mijn gezicht.

Zo ging ik dan mee met Yami. Aan de ene kant best eng, maar aan de andere kant kon ik niet wachten. Want toch is het de jongen die mijn leven zonder dat hij het weet heeft veranderd, voorgoed.


	5. Living Clumpsy

Living Clumpsy

Eenmaal waarneer we de winkel uitgingen werd ik eigenlijk steeds zenuwachtiger, tegen mezelf zei ik de gehele weg.

"Alsjeblieft Meru doe niks stoms!"

Terwijl Yami juist onwijs rustig was alsof het niks is, wat het misschien ook is.

"Will je misschien ook een ijsje?"

"Ja graag!" Zei ik zo snel mogelijk voordat mijn stem weer ging bibberen.

"En Meru, wat zou je willen doen?" Terwijl hij dat vroeg wees hij een ijscafé aan.

"Ehm.." Maar mijn zin werd onderbroken.

"Kom dan gaan we eerst zitten en bij het eten praten we wel verder, goed?"

"oké.."

Waarneer ik bij de tafel stond zei hij dat ik maar moest gaan zitten, toen ik zat schoof hij netjes mijn stoel aan en ging aan de overkant zitten. Vervolgens toen er een ober voorbij liep bestelde hij gelijk, hij vroeg ook wat ik wilde.

"Ik wil graag chocola met aardbij en veel slagroom! En wat wil jij Meru?"

"Citroen ijs.."

"Hoeveel bolletjes?"

"Twee."

"En dat was het dan ober."

Ik dacht er ineens weer aan dat ik altijd raar ga kijken van ijs omdat ik er altijd een steek van krijg in me hoofd. Hopelijk vind hij me dan niet raar.

"Meru? Je bent wel erg stil hè, is er soms iets?"

"Nee hoor, zit er gewoon over na te denken wat ik graag zou willen doen."

"En weet je het al?"

"Zou je me kunnen rondlijden in de stad..Vroeger ging ik namelijk samen met mijn moeder waardoor ik nooit hoefde op te letten, maar nu. Zou je dat willen doen Yami?"

"Natuurlijk, als dat alles is."

Zo hebben Yami en ik een tijd verder gekletst over standaard dingen zoals leeftijd,school, hobby's, de normale dingen. Tot dat de ober er aankwam met de ijsjes, het gekke alleen was dat de bolletjes bij elkaar zaten in één bak. Dachten ze soms dat..? Yami had er in ieder geval geen problemen mee en begon al met eten. Ik wachten even om aan het idee te wennen. Vlug probeerde ik ook mijn ijs op te eten maar toen ik één bol op had kreeg ik al waar ik bang voor was.

"Aaaah!"

"Wat is er Meru, is het niet lekker?"

"Ja..jawel hoor." En stom begon ik te blozen, hopelijk heeft hij dat niet door dacht ik bij mezelf. Vervolgens toen we klaar waren gingen we zoals we hadden afgesproken naar de stad. Hij liet me alles zien. Waar de bioscoop zat en bepaalde winkels, en ook waar je vooral niet moest komen. Waarneer we bijna overal langs waren geweest ging ik even voor een kledingwinkel raam staan. Er hing een hele mooie zwart paarse jas waarvan de binnenkant donker groen was gevoerd.

"Zie je soms iets?"

"Oh nee hoor Yami.."

"Jawel anders stond je daar niet te kijken, zeg het maar je hoeft heus niet bang te zijn hoor."

"Ik vond die jas gewoon mooi, dat is alles." Maar eigenlijk baalde ik ervan dat mijn geld nog bij Solomon thuis lag.

"Kom." En Yami sleurde me de winkel in.

Zo ging hij zoeken naar die jas en liet hem mij passen.

"Hij staat je goed."

"Dank je."

"Ga maar alvast naar buiten."

Hij deed mijn jas uit en hij hing het terug maar bleef nog even in de winkel.

"Hier Meru." En Yami duwde een tas in mijn hand. Ik keek erin en zag die jas.

"Oh dank je wel Yami! Ik betaal je zo snel mogelijk terug, dat beloof ik!"

"Waar heb jij het nou over? Dit krijg je van me, anders kocht ik het toch niet."

Ik deed mijn eigen jas in de tas en deed de jas aan die ik van hem heb gekregen. Op de terug weg stopte we ook nog bij een park die vol op in bloem was. En dat was niet het enige wat mij opviel, er waren ook veel koppels waardoor ik me echt heel speciaal voelde..Alsof hij en ik meer waren dan zomaar kennissen op dit moment.

"Waaaaah!" plons

"Meru!"

En toch, terwijl het juist zo goed ging deed ik iets onhandigs. Omdat ik weer teveel aan het nadenken was viel ik in een fontein die vlakbij stond. Yami was zo aardig om mijn hand te pakken en me eruit te vissen. Hij nam me mee naar ergens achter in het park bij een aantal bomen terwijl vele aan het lachen waren. Eenmaal daar trok hij mijn jas uit en met zijn ogen dicht mijn shirt. Ook deed hij nog met zijn ogen gesloten zijn blauwe jas uit.

"Hier pak aan."

"Het spijt me zo erg Yami..Door mij stond je voor gek."

"Doe niet zo raar joh, ik heb het vandaag naar mijn zin gehad en ik hoop jij ook, en wat hun denken moeten zij weten." En hij keek me streng maar toch ook vrolijk aan.

"Kom dan gaan we terug naar de gameshop, het word namelijk al laat en ik wil niet dat je kou vat." Terwijl hij dat zij sloeg hij zijn arm om mij heen en liepen we terug naar de gameshop waar Solomon en Yugi in de woonkamer tv zaten te kijken.

"Dat was het dan. Ik zie je nog wel eens, Meru." Hij zwaaide en liep zo mysterieus als altijd weer weg.

"Zo te zien kan Yami het wel met je vinden." Zei Yugi die plotseling achter mij stond. Ik kon geen antwoord geven tot dat Yami uit het zicht was, maar eigenlijk wilde ik dat ook niet. Vlug liep ik naar de kelder naar mijn bed. Starend naar de jas die hij was vergeten, waarin een briefje zat.

"Kan niet wachten om je weer te zien."


	6. Lost in purple darkness

Lost in purple darkness

Mijn aanwezigheid zat nog steeds in de wolken tijdens het ontbijt. Mijn brood zat nu al een half uur in mijn hand, in de melk zat een vlieg, en Yugi was zich ongelofelijk aan het haasten

voor school. Het voelde goed, ik voelde me eindelijk thuis. Mijn gevoelens voor Yami kwamen ook een beetje op zijn plaats, helaas kon ik hier niet de rest van de dag over na denken. Ik moest namelijk inpakken, omdat iemand iets heeft door verteld aan de politie over kinderarbeid. Waardoor het nu niet langer meer veilig voor mij is daar. Gelukkig heeft Yami mij de stad laten zien, dan raak ik tenminste niet compleet de weg kwijt.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Opschieten, je hebt niet de hele dag de tijd!" Zei opa terwijl hij een koud glas water over mij heen gooide. Niet de beste maar toch wel effectieve manier. Toen Yugi eenmaal weg was ging ik naar boven om te douche. Vervolgens ging ik naar beneden in de kelder om mijn rugzak en wat andere dingen bij elkaar te verzamelen. En tenslotte een terug naar de woonkamer om Solomon te bedanken. Daar ging ik dan weer naar buiten zonder huis, maar wel zekerder in mijn schoenen. Toen ik aan die uitspraak dacht keek ik ook nog even naar mijn schoenen, waardoor de jas me meteen opviel.

"Waaah! Ik heb Yami's jas nog aan." Snel liep ik weer terug naar binnen om te vragen waar Yami woont. Solomon wist daar niet veel van behalve dat hij in een CD shop werkt in de stad en een goedkope hotel kamer gehuurd heeft. Hij verwees me verder naar Yugi voor meer informatie. Daar had ik het geduld alleen niet voor waardoor ik maar naar de stad ging om te zoeken naar die winkel. Wat eigenlijk niet zo'n verstandig idee was..De stad was zó groot en er waren ook meerdere CD winkels. Met de informatie van Solomon kwam ik dus inderdaad niet ver.

"Terwijl Yami me gister nog de gehele stad heeft late zien heeft hij niet eens aangewezen waar hij werkte.." met een lange zucht nadat ik dat zei.

Maar waarneer ik er eens wat dieper over na dacht schoot me ineens te binnen

"Hoe oud zal Yami wel niet zijn dat hij niet meer naar school gaat, een baan heeft, en op zich zelf woont." Alle hoop stortte ineens voor me in en ik kon geen licht meer zien door de mensen massa in de stad.

"Ik maak waarschijnlijk geen enen kans." Langzaam deed ik Yami's jas uit en duwde het in mijn gezicht. Het rook naar een heerlijke shampoo die me bekend voor kwam en het voelde zacht aan. Was hij maar hier om mij te helpen om de weg te vinden, om een licht te zijn in het donker. Maar waarneer de eerste traan kwam in zijn jas voelde ik een trap tegen mijn rug aan.

"Loop eens een beetje door trut!" zei een stem die ik eerder had gehoord. Langzaam haalde ik mijn gezicht uit de jas en keerde me om.

"Hé wacht eens even, jij bent dat kleine meisje uit die gameshop. Moet je niet snel terug daarheen zodat die ouwe je kan beschermen?"

"Ik heb nu genoeg aan mijn hoofd dus laat me alleen." Zei ik op een dwingende toon, en niet alleen dat. Van uit het niets voelde ik zo'n woede komen dat ik hem een directe trap in zijn maag gaf en een stoot op zijn hoofd na. Het kon me even niets schelen. Ik wilde Yami zien en niks liever dan dat.

"YAMI WAAR ZIT JE!?!?"

De gehele mensen massa keek op me neer. Het ó zo kleine normale meisje wat ik eerst was begint daad werkelijk te verdwijnen. En niemand heeft het door.

"Wat maakt dat nou uit Meru?" Zei een harde stem. Wat mij erg verbaasde want ik sprak dezen woorden niet hard op..Of wel soms? Ik wist het niet, het interesseerde me niet.

Vervolgens zei een zware maar jonge stem dat iedereen verder kon lopen en dat het werd opgelost. Eindelijk, het was Yami.

"Gaat het een beetje Meru?"

"Alles is prima. Kijk, hier, ik was vergeten je jas terug te geven."Zei ik met de beste glimlach die ik maar kon geven.

"Dankje, wat lief dat je die terug bent komen brengen." Toch leek zijn stem niet zo enthousiast als zijn woorden. Heb ik iets fouts gedaan? Hem van zijn werk afgehaald? Word hij soms ontslagen door MIJ?! Zo snel als mijn glimlach was gekomen verdween het weer. De tranen bleven lopen en ondertussen pakte Yami mij op, terwijl ik dat pas na een half uur opmerkte. Hij zei niks, hij bleef alleen glimlachen en bezorgend naar mij kijken. Ik schaamde me kapot, ik weet ook niet of ik Yami nu nog wel normaal zou kunnen aankijken. Ik heb het gewoon zoals altijd weer verpest.


	7. Just say it from apart

Just say it from apart

"Meru, zeg het tegen me, wat is er aan de hand?" en Yami schudde me een beetje heen en weer terwijl ik nog steeds in zijn armen lag terwijl we in de stad waren.

"Meru trek je maar niks aan van hem, hij weet niks van je. Hij wil je alleen helemaal gek maken." Zei een stem weer. Wie moet ik geloven? De gene waar ik van hou? Of een stem die uit mijn hoofd lijkt te komen.

"Ik kom niet uit je hoofd. Ik ben jou, maar toch ook weer niet." Wat ik met die informatie moest, geen idee. Ik wist wel dat ik het tegen Yami moest zeggen. Ook al kan ik het nog niet over mijn hart heen krijgen. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk ook genoeg te doen. Ik veegde mijn tranen weg en sprong uit Yami's grip.

"Alles is oké, ik wist gewoon even niet wat me bezielde. Sorry voor de overlast." En ik lachte weer en hoopte stiekem wat me ogen mee werkte om het echt te laten lijken.Yami keek me streng aan na dat ik dat zei, zijn mond wilde open gaan om iets te zeggen maar..hij zetten zijn lippen weer op elkaar. Hij keek toen even de andere kant op maar sleurde mij toen mee aan mijn arm na een zij straat waar niemand was behalve een paar zwerf katten zoekend naar wat voedsel.

"Zeg het me, je kan me alles zeggen. Geloof in mij. Voor alles is een reden. Je ging niet zomaar huilen. Zeg het me!" En zelfs zijn ogen werden waterig na dat hij dat zei.

"Is er dan een reden voor liefde? Nee, dat is er nou eenmaal."

"Maar..Ik..Ik dacht dat wij gewoon goede vrienden zouden worden?"

Toen hij dat zei voelde ik letterlijk iets breken in mijn lichaam. Gisteren leek het nog een goede start op een relatie maar zoals het er nu uit ziet denk ik eerder dat we elkaar nooit meer zullen zien. Ik keek naar de grond.

"Yami, hoe oud ben jij nou werkelijk?"

"uhm.." Hij moest er heel lang over na denken. Zolang zelfs dat ik daar geen antwoord op kreeg.

"Houd toch je mond! Ik wilde je helpen, ik dacht dat er iets was. Maar zo te zien stel je je alleen maar aan, je bent gewoon een klein kind dat zich aanstelt. Ik zal je voortaan niet meer storen." Hij liet mijn schouders los en keerde mij de rug toe.

"Maar..Yami, je begrijpt het niet!"

"Mijn naam is niet Yami kleine meid, dus reageren hoef ik niet." Zo te merken was hij echt kwaad. Ik had hem het gewoon moeten vertellen, dat ik hem leuk vindt. Meer dan heel de wereld.

Toen ik vervolgens mijn hoofd omhoog deed zag ik dat hij de straat uitrenden. Ik besloot hem te volgen, aan de richting te zien waar hij heen liep was dus het bos achter het park waar gister de fontein was waar ik inviel.

"Yami wacht nou! Alsjeblieft." Hij draaide zich om met vuisten gemaakt van zijn handen die trilde van woede.

"Volg je me nu nog steeds? Ga naar je moeder, terug naar school. Dan kan je te minste opgroeien en leren waarneer je moet praten of niet…Luister je naar me?"

"Ja Yami." Zei ik voorzichtig met knikkende knieën. Yami maakte een grommend geluid en renden dieper het bos in tot dat hij bij een rotswant uitkwam. Hij draaide zich snel om een terwijl ik net stopte met rennen greep hij mijn schouders.

"Heb je echt niet geluisterd? Voordat je naar mij komt leer eerst een vrouw te worden met manieren." En waarneer hij dat zei fluisterde hij ook nog heel zacht "Vet zwijn.." Daarna liep hij verder en liet me los. Daar bleef het ook niet bij, hij keek nog een keer uitdagend terug, ook al leek dat niet zo te zijn waarneer ik in zijn ogen keek. De tranen konden ieder moment bij hem komen. Maar voordat ik die kon zien renden hij het bos uit. En dit keer bleef ik staan, ik besloot vanaf dat moment voor een tijd in het bos te blijven om te worden zoals hij dat wil .


	8. Fading because of green

Fading because of green

Het is alweer een week geleden dat ik Yami's woeden uitbarsting zag. En nog steeds is er geen seconde geweest dat ik er niet aan dacht. Ook ben ik al vanaf die tijd in het bos. Toen ik een week terug bij die rotswand was liep ik een stuk verder, daar achter was een groot meer. Daar heb ik met de losse takken en alles wat ik kon vinden een hut gebouwd. Het is mooi geworden, ook al zeg ik het zelf. Ik voelde me erg op mijn gemak in het bos en had veel gesprekken met Melu, mijn andere ik. Ze bleek al een tijd te bestaan en dat ik eerder met haar heb gesproken, helaas kon ik mij daar niks meer van herinneren. Vandaag was ik ook van plan om samen met haar iets verder het bos in te gaan. Ook al heeft Melu geen eigen lichaam, ze steunt me en weet wel wat goed voor mij is.

"Melu ben je al wakker?" Vroeg ik waarneer de zon boven het meer scheen en de eerste stralen door de hut heen kwamen.

"Ik altijd, vergeet niet dat ik maar een persoonlijkheid ben en niks nodig heb zolang ik geen eigen lichaam heb."

"Dat is waar..Sorry, maar hé we hebben nu elkaar! Kom dan gaan we naar het bos." Zei ik met veel optimisme en veel energie.

"Waar jij heen gaat ga ik." En dat was niet het enige wat ze zei, ze zei daarna ook fluisterend "Alsof ik een andere keus heb…"

Het bos was prachtig deze dag, anders als de anderen dagen. Er waren vogels vrolijk aan het fluiten. En een paar vlinders die over het meer heen vlogen terwijl de ochtend zon op hen scheen. En voor de rest was er niets te horen, tot dat er twee eekhoorns gingen vechten. Een mannetje en een vrouwtje gingen vechten om wie het hol in de boom mochten houden om in te leven. Terwijl ze de anderen dagen daar juist samen waren. En dat herinnerde me weer aan Yami, of hoe hij dan ook heet! Met een vuist sloeg ik op de dichtstbijzijnde boom.

"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Schreeuwde ik zonder enige controle over mijn eigen stem.

Ineens vielen alle beesten uit de bomen op de grond. Eerst dacht ik dat ze sliepen, maar nee...Ze waren in één klap dood. Met een plof liet ik mezelf vallen waarneer ik het door had.

"Ze stierven voor zo iets afzichtelijks als ik. Ze stierven, voor niks…Terwijl ze niks hebben fout gedaan.."

Toen die woorden waren gezegd kwam er een stem uit de richting van het meer, een machtige stem.

"Jij wie niks fout heeft gedaan verdiend dit niet ook al kwam het die richting wel. Wees voortaan voorzichtig, helaas kom je daar niet alleen mee weg en zal ik je daarvoor moeten straffen. Beschouw het maar als een waarschuwing, en een richting de goeie kant op." Nadat de machtige stem dat zei kwam er een enorme vloed golf uit het meer zetten zo over alles heen, het raakte niks. Het stortte alleen neer als een waterval op mij. Toen ik in die waterkolk stond bleef de rest ongedeerd, dat deed me goed te weten dat er niks meer kapot ging vanwege zo'n persoon als ik. Langzaam werd de waterkolk stabiel en ging minder snel draaien. Vervolgens werd het normale doorzichtig blauwe water gif groen wat licht gaf. Zo fel, dat mijn zicht voor een lange tijd verblind was en mijn bewustzijn afnam. Eindelijk kon ik even nergens aan denken, mijn wereld was voor een moment gekalmeerd…


	9. Remind me that it's real

Remind me that it's real

…Dat dacht ik te minste, Waarneer ik wakker werd zat er een zwarte handschoen om mijn linker arm met aan de bovenkant een grijze rand waar aan een groene steen zat. Ook zat er bij de pols een paarse rand en de rest was puur zwart. Toen ik met mijn hand streek over het zwarte gedeelte voelde ik dat het vochtig was, en het gaf een stekende pijn. Met één ruk trok ik de handschoen uit. "Atem." Sprak ik uit, het stond diep in mijn arm gesnede. Zonder enige vraag deed ik het weggegooide kleding stuk weer over mijn arm heen. Ondertussen gaf Melu nog geen kick. Maar eigenlijk, ik zelf ook niet. Van alles wat ik deze dag heb gezien kan niks mij meer laten schrikken. Daarom besloot ik ook terug naar de stad te gaan, om het goed te maken met Yami. Het was dan misschien wel één week, maar wel een lange waarvan ik veel heb geleerd. Wees beleefd voor de omgeving en de omgeving of te wijl natuur zal je beschermen, voor jezelf kunnen zorgen ook al ben je alleen, en raak voor al niet in paniek waarneer het even tegen zit. Dus blijf optimistisch!

Het duurde langer dan ik had gedacht, het terug lopen naar huis. En alles wat ik had geleerd is ook niet perfect uitgevoerd toen ik terug keek. Laten we maar gewoon hopen dat dat de volgende keer wel lukt. Toen ik op pad was en eindelijk lang de rots kwam zag ik weer die twee zelfde eekhoorns, ze waren weer samen. En dan vooral ook gelukkig kon je zien. Zou dat dan ook voor mij en Yami betekenen zodra ik terug ga ? Ja heb je, en nee kan je krijgen. Dat betekend dat ik het er dus maar op moet wagen. Voor dat ik begon te rennen naar de stad waarvan ik kwam, kwam er in me op dat.

"Waren al die dieren niet dood?" Vroeg ik toen er nog vogels in het bos vlogen en floten in een vrolijk melodietje.

Het zal wel goed zijn. En ik begon te rennen zoals ik van plan was, maar nog steeds wist ik niet waar Yami woonden of werkten. Dus ging ik naar Sugoro's Gameshop, Yugi's opa.

Waarneer ik daar aan de deur stond was ik ineens weer zo zenuwachtig als altijd, want door het raam zag ik dat Yami er was samen met :Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea en natuurlijk Sugoro zelf.

Snel drukte ik op de deur bel zonder nog na te denken over hoe zenuwachtig ik ben of was. Yugi deed open.

"Hé Meru! Waar kom jij vandaan, voel je je wel goed? Want je ziet nogal ble.." En de rest hoorden ik niet meer van Yugi's zin.

Een paar uur later werd ik wakker op Yugi's kamer in zijn bed. Yami zat op zijn knieën waardoor zijn hoofd op gelijke hoogte was als die van mij.

"Gaat het een beetje?" Vroeg hij zacht terwijl hij zijn hand over mijn wang haalden.

"Wel wat beter, nog wel wat duizelig. Aardig dat je het vroeg Atem."

"Atem? Maar hoe…"

Ineens schrok ik, automatisch gebruikte ik het woord wat stond op mijn arm. Zou het dan kunnen dat Atem zijn naam is ? Het zou wel verklaren waarom hij zei dat ik hem geen Yami moest noemen toen.. Atem he, Het klinkt machtig en toch nog steeds jong.


	10. My oh my no good

My oh my no good

Atem legde uit waarom hij zo verbaasd was over het feit dat ik wist hoe hij werkelijk heette.

"Nog niet zo lang geleden hebben mijn vrienden en ik ontdekt in het museum dat ik zeg maar 3000 jaar geleden farao was van Egypte, ik weet dat het raar klinkt dat ik dit zo gemakkelijk vertel maar, ik vertrouw je."

Die woorden deden mij goed en gaf voor mij aan dat de ruzie voorbij was. Hij vertelde verder ook dat ze het later hebben uitgezocht omdat hij veel van zijn herinneringen niet meer terug kon halen. Het bleek waar te zijn dat hij farao was, heerser over iedereen. En wat ik uit geschiedenis boeken had werden farao's altijd als goden gezien en behandeld. Het was best een spannend idee om te praten met een farao ook al is het moeilijk te geloven. Hoe oud zal hij dan wel niet zijn?! Ik probeerde dat niet met mijn expressie te laten zien dat ik zo'n vraag had toen hij aan het uitleggen was.

"Ik ben in ieder geval blij voor je dat je door hulp van je vrienden weet wie je bent nu."

"Dankje Meru, Ik weer alleen nog steeds niet alles. Alleen in grote lijnen." Hij stond op en keek uit het dak raam van Yugi's kamer. Met een sombere maar toch opgeluchte zucht deed hij het raam open.

"Meru, kom je? Ik wil je graag wat laten zien namelijk." Hij gaf mij een hand na dat hij op de rand van het dak stond.

"Is dit wel zo verstandig Ya..Ik bedoel Atem." Hij gaf geen antwoord en hielp me naar de punt van het dak.

"Sorry dat ik even zo lastig doe maar ik hoorde Yugi en Joey naar boven komen, hun gegiechel herken ik uit duizenden." En hij moest er een beetje om lachen net als ik.

"Maar ik wil je graag iets vertellen. Ook al ben je nog maar 9, je begrijpt me goed. En het lijkt als of ik je al langer ken."

"Het zelfde heb ik bij jou, ik vindt het geweldig om bij je te zijn. Alleen ben ik niet helemaal eerlijk geweest. Je weet toch, dat we in de stad ruzie hadden? Nou, dat kwam omdat.."

"Je kan maar beter je mond houden Meru voordat ik maatregelen neem." Zei Melu ineens op een strenge toon.

"Atem, ik zou je het ó zo graag willen vertellen, het is niet dat ik je niet vertrouw. Ik ben gewoon bang, sorry" Atem greep snel mijn hand en deed het tegen zijn wang.

"Wees maar niet bang, ik zal je beschermen. Dat zal ik zo vaak mogelijk doen, en zal het mezelf niet vergeven als je iets overkomt terwijl ik erbij ben." Hij haalde mijn hand weg bij zijn wang en pakte met zijn pink de mijne

"Meru geloof jij in mij? Want ik wel in jou."

"Atem, ik geloof.." Zodra hij mijn pink los hield gaf ik hem een knuffel, het drong alleen later pas tot me door dat we nog op het dak zaten. Beneden stonden Atem's vrienden

"Gaat het Romeo?"

"Houd je mond Joey!" Zei Atem met een lichte rode kleur onder zijn ogen. En hij maakte een vuist beweging die ik niet helemaal door had. Ik verloor mijn balans en kwam bovenop Atem terecht.

"Eheh..Sorry Atem." Helaas bleef het niet daarbij, We gleden toch nog van de rand af en ik kon me ook niet meer aan de schoorsteen vast grijpen. Atem dook snel onder toen we vielen waardoor hij eerst op de grond kwam en ik op hem.

"Zoals ik al zei, ik zal je beschermen."

Er was gelukkig niks aan de hand. Die dag ben ik ook met Atem mee naar zijn huis te gaan. Het was klein maar niet veel kleiner dan waar ik woonde. Toch had het wel zeker een gezellige sfeer.

"Dit is dan mijn huis. Vanavond mag je wel in mijn bed, ik slaap wel op de bank in de woonkamer."

"Maar Atem dat is helemaal niet nodig, ga maar in je eigen bed. Je hoeft je niet aan te passen vanwege mij."

"Jij bent de gast dus doe nou maar vanavond, ik sta erop."

Op dat moment wilde ik nog door gaan met de discussie maar zoals daarvoor had ik er geen energie meer voor. Uit eindelijk was ik weer flauw gevallen. Atem bleek me naar zijn bed te hebben gesjouwd. Het duurde deze keer ook minder lang voordat ik wakker werd.

Atem kwam net aan met een kop kippen soep en een natte washand.

"Wat is dat toch steeds Meru? Want van Sugoro hoorden ik dat je hier van nooit last had in de gameshop. Ik maak me zorgen.." Aan zijn blik zag ik dat hij het meenden

"Ik zal worden zoals jij wil, geen vet zwijn meer zonder manieren." Ik hield zijn hand vast en kneep er zacht in als bevestiging.

"Dus al die tijd in dat bos heb je..?"

"Ja."

"Zeg aa Meru." En Atem hield de soep voor mijn neus.

"maar.."

"Niks te maren, neem het nou maar ik ga zo wel wat eten halen oké?" Hij meende het serieus.

"Ik was toen boos Meru, werkelijk waar. Je bent mooi zoals je bent. Je moet je niet laten kisten door mijn foute uitspraak." Zo deed ik wat Atem zei. Later haalde hij eten bij de afhaal Chinees, het werd alleen wel een puinhoopje. We probeerde elkaar te voeren tegelijker tijd.

Vervolgens ging hij even douchen want hij kwam van zijn werk af deze dag. Hij vroeg of ik ook nog wilde maar het duurde even voordat ik het aanbod aan durfde nemen. Waarneer hij onder de douche vandaan kwam en zich had aangekleed . Liet hij voor mij het bad vol lopen met warm water.

"Jij kan Meru, leg je kleren maar op de wasmand. Dan worden ze niet nat, en de zeep staat op de wasbak."

Ik deed de deur dicht, kleedde me langzaam uit en legde mijn kleren waar Atem zij dat ze moesten.

Het bad was heerlijk warm, op de achtergrond hoorden ik de tv.

"Zal Atem wel wezen."

"Je wilde gewoon bijna ons geheim verraden, en daarvoor zal je boeten!" Zei Melu uit het niets. Mijn eigen handen grepen mijn keel en langzaam liet Melu mij onder water zakken. Ik had er niet veel controle over. Of eerlijk gezegd, geen.

"Je hebt het aan jezelf te danken Meru."

"Zou ze gelijk hebben?" Zei ik onder water wat bubbels veroorzaakte.

"Meru?! Gaat alles goed?" Atem zei dat terwijl hij klopte op de deur.

"Meru geef antwoord, alsjeblieft.." Hij deed de deur open en kwam maar binnen. Hij haalde mij boven water maar nog steeds had ik mijn handen om me keel.

"Meru laat los!"

Zacht kon ik nog zeggen:"Gaat niet." Met die woorden nam hij actie en trok mijn handen los.

"Oh Atem.." Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en begon te huilen.

"Ik ben zo bang, dat ze me weer gaat proberen te vermoorden.."

"Wie is ze?" Hij naam een beetje afstand om mijn gezicht weer te zien.

"Melu, mijn tweede persoonlijkheid. Ik ken haar net, ze wilde niet dat ik het aan andere zou vertellen. En omdat ik het je wilde proberen te vertellen deed ze dit voor het geval dat. Gelukkig, heb jij me gered."

"Dus. Een beetje het zelfde zoals Yugi en ik hadden?"

"Yugi en jij?"

"Hij en ik deelde eerst één lichaam via een voorwerp genaamd "Millennium puzzel" Meestal tijdens duels nam ik het over. Na dat we mijn verleden hadden bezocht, hadden we nog steeds 1 lichaam maar toen we daarna alle millennium items hadden verzameld en bij elkaar hadden gebracht in een tombe kreeg ik mijn eigen. We duelleerde en als ik verloor moest ik terug naar waar ik vandaan kwam. Als ik zou winnen kreeg ik mijn eigen lichaam. Ik verloor, expres. Yugi had dat door en hield me vervolgens tegen. Daarom ben ik nog hier."

"Je hebt echt, geweldige vrienden."

"Waarvan jij er nu ook een bent." En hij sloeg zijn armen ook om mij heen.


	11. Gone,but still seen

Gone, but still seen.

Zoals afgesproken ging Atem op de bank slapen en ik in zijn bed. Ik kreeg een pyjama van hem aan die goed zat aan me middel, maar wel te lang was. Zijn bed was zacht en had een mysterieuze sfeer over zich. Mijn blik viel op de kast een paar stappen verder, het zal er oud en vies uit. Ik stond op uit het bed en deed de kast heel voorzichtig open zodat Atem het niet zou merken. Ook al heeft hij niet gezegd dat ik niet mocht snuffelen in zijn spullen betekend het niet dat het beleefd is. Mijn handen trilden van spanning, want misschien zou ik wel betrapt worden. De spullen in de kast waren normaal, totdat ik wat beter keek.

"E..eh..een jurk?" Verder zag ik ook gouden sieraden met wat hiëroglyfen er op. Boven in de kast stonden ook wat oude boeken, zodra ik die open deed kwamen de stof wolken eruit. Ik deed mijn best niet te hoesten. Helaas waren de boeken niet leesbaar voor mij, het stond ook in hiëroglyfen geschreven. Toen ik verder bladerden in de boeken voelde ik ineens een klap in mijn gezicht en een snijdende koude wind. Had ik het raam open gedaan? Vroeg ik mezelf, dat was niet mogelijk. Atem had zelfs het raam dicht gedaan toen hij me naar bed bracht. Langzaam raakte ik mijn wang aan, het voelde gloeiend heet van de pijn. Het voelde bijna het zelfde als de wond op mijn arm. Ben ook blij dat Atem dat niet is opgevallen, wat zou hij wel niet denken? Zodra de wond dicht is zal ik het wel bedekken met make-up. Waarneer ik even naar beneden keek om mijn arm te zien zag ik dat er een hele berg met bruin haar lag en blonden plukken. Snel legde ik het boek terug ,deed de kast deur dicht zonder een enkel geluid te maken, de tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Ik was altijd gek op mijn haar, ook al had ik liever stijl zwart haar willen hebben. Het maakte me altijd blij als mensen zeiden "Had ik maar zulke dikke pijpenkrullen als haar."

Ik voelde voorzichtig aan de boven kant van mijn hoofd en probeerde voorzichtig mijn staart beet te pakken. Het was drie keer zo dun geworden en er zat alleen nog een lichte slag in. Vluchtig en gehaast raapte ik de haren bij elkaar en stopte ze in het shirt van Atem's pyjama. Met één hand hield ik het shirt omhoog dat de haren er niet uitvielen, met de andere hand deed ik de deur naar de woonkamer op een kier om te gluren of Atem al sliep. Voordat ik naar de badkamer liep gooide ik mijn haren het raam uit. Toen ik in de badkamer was kon ik geen schaar vinden wat mij naar de keuken bracht. Het enige wat bruikbaar was om mijn haar af te snijden was het glimmende mes wat even groot was als mijn onderarm. In de badkamer bleef ik nog een lange tijd tot de zon bovenkwam naar mijn haar staren. Hoe kon het gebeuren, en wie zou me dit kunnen aandoen. Melu heeft namelijk geen magische krachten die dit zouden kunnen veroorzaken. Zou het de zelfde persoon geweest kunnen zijn die mij deze wond heeft gegeven. Toen de opgaande zon de spiegel in de badkamer raakte snee ik zonder enige twijfel mijn haar af. Het was niet langer dan 5 centimeter plus dat het weer begon op te krullen.

"Het spijt me Atem, maar ik wil niet dat je me zo ziet." Toen ik alles had opgeruimd kroop ik het bed in, stiekem hoopte ik nog ergens dat het een slechte droom was. Daarvoor voelden het helaas te echt.

Slapen lukte niet meer dus ging ik maar een ontbijt klaar maken voor Atem en mezelf. Het voelde vreemd, alsof ik uit mezelf liep zonder enkele moeite te doen, zonder na te denken.

Ineens kreeg ik ook het rare idee om een ei te bakken wat ik nog nooit heb geprobeerd. En weer leek het van zelf goed te gaan. Moet ik me hier iets van aan treken of te vrede zijn zoals het nu voelt? Ik vraag te veel waar geen antwoord op mogelijk is. Vervolgens waarneer het ontbijt klaar was en ik er tevreden mee was bracht ik het naar de woonkamer waar Atem nog rustig lag te slapen. Één been hing buiten de bank en dat gelde ook voor een van zijn armen. Het zag er schattig uit. Hij leek voor een moment heel erg op Yugi. Voorzichtig en langzaam werd hij wakker, grote glinsterende ogen keken mij verward aan en glimlachte vriendelijk. Een blik waar door ik in één oog opslag verliefd op hem werd.


	12. She loves you double

She loves you double

De tijd ging snel verder, te snel om eerlijk te zijn. Atem had nauwelijks tijd voor me aangezien hij zowat elke dag werkte behalve op zondag, alleen dan slaapt hij altijd uit tot in de middag en moet weer vroeg naar bed omdat hij om 7 uur s'ochtends moet starten. Ondertussen ben ik bij Yugi thuis deze dag, terwijl ik Atem juist beter wil leren kennen.

"Moet jij wat thee?" Vroeg Yugi even vriendelijk als altijd. Het was namelijk net zomer vakantie maar hij had hiervoor een tijdje griep waardoor hij nu nog thuis is.

"Ja graag Yugi. Maar zeg eens, jij bent toch samen met je vrienden naar Egypte gegaan?"

Yugi keek me verward aan, onder tussen trok hij ook een wenkbrauw op.

"Dat klopt, had alleen niet verwacht dat Yami je dat zou vertellen al zo snel. Het duurde hem namelijk ook een lange tijd voor dat hij mij kon vertrouwen, maar dat gold ook voor mij."

Verder wat Yugi vertelden interesseerde me grof gezegd geen flikker, ik wilde meer weten van Atem. Al om al was ik er liever ook zelf bij geweest om hem helemaal in te palmen. Hij moest hoe dan ook de mijne worden.

Ik onderbrak Yugi in zijn zin, als smoes zei ik dat ik me niet zo goed voelde. De stumper is ook veel te aardig. Waarneer ik de deur uitliep zag ik Tea die net op de deur bel wilde drukken. Even hield ik de deur voor haar open maar zodra ze door wilde lopen deed ik hem dicht voor haar neus.

"Hé!? Waar was dat voor nodig Meru? Heb ik iets misdaan ofzo?"

"Laat me met rust minderwaardig schepsel." Na die woorden keek ze me lang na. Van haar zal ik geen last meer hebben. Zoals ik had gepland met die smoes ging ik opzoek naar Atem.

Eenmaal aangekomen in de stad riep ik zijn eerdere naam. Een man met wat vol gekochte tassen hield me aan.

"Ben je opzoek naar die jongen die werkt in een cd winkel?"

"Ja, weet U waar ik hem kan vinden?"

"Over twee winkels naar rechts en dan die grote winkel recht voor je neus, kan niet missen! Als je binnen bent naar beneden de trap af want daar is de CD,DVD afdeling."

"Dank U wel meneer." Snel renden ik er op af en hij had gelijk. Atem was bezig met wat CD boxen sjouwen en zetten bij de juiste letters. Ik drukte op de kassa bel, hij stond nog omgedraaid bezig met de doos vol CD's.

"Wat kan ik voor U doen?"

Ik verdraaiden mijn stem en zei.

"Heeft U misschien een CD vol levens echte romantiek?" Hij begon meteen te lachen.

"Waar heb jij het nou weer over Meru?" Zei hij nog steeds een beetje giechelend, hij draaide zich vervolgens om. Achter de toonbank merkte ik een kast waar zo te zien veel ruimte zat. Ik duwde hem de ruimte in, greep de sleutel uit de kast en ging zelf mee naar binnen.

"Je weet heel goed wat ik bedoel." Ik legde mijn vingers op zijn lippen.

"Maar Meru, we waren toch vrienden?"

"Doe maar niet alsof je niks weet, op dat dak heb ik je zelf zien blozen." Ik ging dichter tegen hem aanstaan en deed mijn lippen dichter bij de zijne.

"Laten we dat nu bevestigen…"

"Dat sta ik niet toe!" Zei ik en schopte de kast deur open.

"Atem, ik weet niet hoe dit nu komt. Maar ik ben de echte Meru, dat is mijn andere kant Melu. De laatste weken sinds je vol op werkt heeft zij het overgenomen. Ik weet ook niet hoe we nu ineens van lichaam zijn gescheiden, maar ik vind het beter." Atem duwde Melu direct van zich af.

"Het spijt me dat ik het niet opmerkte." Zei Atem en gaf me een stevige knuffel.

"Je kon het niet weten, je was te druk bezig."

"Vanaf nu zal ik meer tijd aan onze vriendschap besteden."

"Dat hoop ik ook.." Ik was gelukkig om te weten dat Melu nu niet meer in mijn hoofd kon rond spoken. En dat daar door mijn band met Atem zelfs is verbeterd. Aan de andere kant, ben ik erg teleur gesteld dat hij ons,wij, hij en ik…Niet meer ziet als, vrienden.


	13. The time before soft lights

The time before soft lights

Waarneer ik weer sliep die dag in zijn bed die nog steeds naar zijn shampoo rook dacht ik erover na hoe ik meer kon worden met hem, meer dan alleen vrienden. Niet dat ik dat niet fijn vind, maar..Op een of andere manier kan ik niet zo maar zeggen.

"Ik hou van je Atem." Zelfs niet in een brief, denk ik. Dat deed een belletje rinkelen

De volgende ochtend probeerde ik net als Melu een ei te bakken, helaas. Het leek eerder een stuk gesmolten rubber. Dus hield ik het bij brood. Ondertussen was ik zenuwachtig of mijn plan zou werken. Atem kwam gapend aan tafel zitten met een uitgelubberd wit hemt en een donkerblauwe sportbroek, zo onwetend, zo onschuldig, en toch nog knap. Giechelend kwam ik uit de keuken hoek met het ontbijt.

"Alsjeblieft Atem."

"Dankje Meru." Hij stond op om zoals altijd de verwachte krant te pakken, maar deze keer…

"AAAAAAAAAH!" En hij hield een licht roze envelop in zijn trillende handen. Met een vel rood opvallend hartje erop waar zijn naam instond. Natuurlijk had ik "Yami" geschreven zodat hij wist dat het niet één van zijn vrienden of erger misschien. Dat Tea het had geschreven. Ik deed als of ik niks wist.

"Atem, maak open! Doe niet zo schijterig." Terwijl ik eigenlijk mijn bloos verborg met witte poeder en mijn handen die trilde achter mijn rug stopte.

"Goed dan.." En hij slikte.

"Morgen, een date…Bij een restaurant vlak bij."

"Wat leuk voor je Atem." Hij zuchtte na dat ik dat zei.

"Het zal vast wel weer één van die vervelende fan girls zijn, of een grap." Het idee dat Atem fan girls had. Had ik nog niet aan gedacht. En zeker niet dat hij zo ontzettend onzeker was. Ik moest snel iets verzinnen om mezelf hier op voor te bereiden.

"Eehh, ik ga boodschappen doen. Anders hebben we morgen niks meer!" Ik rende alvast naar de deur met een heel broodje in mijn mond gepropt.

"Maar…" Ik liet Atem niet uitpraten en ging zo snel mogelijk naar Yugi's huis.

"..Er is nog genoeg." Zei Atem terwijl Meru al een sprint naar Yugi's huis maakte of de wel bekende gameshop. Er kwam net een klant naar buiten met een hele stapel spellen terwijl ik naar binnen moest voor een noodgeval.

"Aan de kant!" Gilde ik en renden naar binnen zonder enig pardon de woonkamer in waar Yugi en Joey lui met een bak chips voor de tv hingen.

"Yuuuugi, ik heb hulp nodig!" En ik legde het zo snel als maar mogelijk was uit.

"No problemo Meru, ik weet wel iemand die je kan helpen." Hij rende naar boven en kwam naar een kwartier naar beneden. Eerst vertelde hij Joey iets in zijn oor en stak zijn duim omhoog.

"De hulp is onderweg Meru, en beter kan je je niet wensen." Het enige wat ik hoopte was dat het niet Tea was, ik kan haar gewoon niet uitstaan. Tot die tijd ging ik bij de jongens hangen en hielp mee met alle chips op te eten. Helaas was dat niet van lange duur…

"Laat die chips los jonge dame en kijk me niet zo vreemd aan!" Het was Mai die ik al eens eerder had gezien. Hopelijk overleef ik dit.

"Ja mevrouw." En ik liet de chips los.

"Noem me maar Mai, Mai Valentine. En wie ben jij?"

"Meru." Ze onderzocht me door om me heen te lopen tot dat…

"Aaaah, Mai wat doe je nou!?" Ze bleef nog even bestuderend kijken en zei.

"Voelen of je wel wat hebt zitten onder je dikke tomboy koltrui." Je kan al raden waar ze zat.

"Yugi zou ik haar even naar boven mogen brengen? Meiden praat."

"Tuurlijk Mai, vrienden altijd!" Ze duwde mij de trap op en pakte snel een bloknoot uit haar paarse leren jasje waarneer we in Yugi's kamer arriveerden.

"Ik gok ongeveer dat je uhm, 12, 13 jaar oud bent. Dus deze kleren kunnen echt niet meer!"

Moest ik dat opvatten als een compliment of…?

"Pardon, Mai. Ik ben 9, bijna 10."

"WAT?!" Ik giechelde nep en voorzichtig terwijl er een druppel zweet uit mijn haar over mijn gezicht heen liep.

"Je bent wel erg jong voor een eerste date vindt je niet? Maar goed, wat je voelt is wat je voelt en dat respecteer ik. Hoe heb je het aangepakt Meru?" Ik legde haar verlegen uit over de brief en het verbergen van het blozen.

"Goeie tactiek, zeker voor je leeftijd. We moeten wel opschieten want we hebben nog veel te doen want je date is morgen al."

Zo gingen we winkel in en winkel uit terwijl ze me de regels van een 'eerste date' uitlegde.

"1- Probeer zo min mogelijk verkeerde dingen te doen, of zeggen. Dat blijven ze namelijk altijd en eeuwig onthouden zo'n eerste indruk."

"2- Doe alsof je prof bent en het allemaal al goed weet met dates, en pas na afloop zeggen dat het je eerste was."

"3- We gaan nu kleding uitzoeken die je verzorgd er uit moeten laten zien, alleen wel zoals je bent natuurlijk. Ik zal mijn best doen met wat uitzoeken ook al ken ik je nog niet zo goed."

Mai ging meteen tussen allerlei jurken kijken. Ik droeg echt nooit jurken, maar als het moet en mijn kans vergroot doe ik het! Ik ging me alvast uitkleden in het pashokje wachtend op de stapel die Mai mee zou brengen.

"Alsjeblief Meru, doe steeds de gordijnen open als je iets aan hebt." De eerste was meteen, roze. Om eerlijk te zijn, heb ik een vreselijke hekel aan die kleur. Maar ik gebruikte het als envelop kleur zodat Atem niet zou weten dat het van mij was. Op hoop van zege dan maar en ik trok de jurk aan. Vervolgens deed ik de gordijnen met een ruk van woede open.

"Vind je het niet mooi Meru?" Ze zag het dus al aan mijn blik.

"Ik heb het niet zo met roze Mai, en de laatste keer dat ik een jurk aan had was toen ik 3 jaar was." Mai dacht even diep na met haar slanke handen over haar kin.

"Meru, je weet het. Zoek iets verzorgds, wat een goeie indruk maakt. Maar ook laat zien wie je bent." Ze nam me mee aan mijn arm en liet me achter bij de jurken afdeling. Moet ik iets uitzoeken? Mijn oog viel al snel op een lila jurk met een glimmende gele onderrand en lange mouwen die het zelfde waren, perfect. Mai vond hem ook mooi, ook al had ze liever dat ik hem in een kleinere maat had genomen. Maar op deze manier zat de jurk tenminste niet zo strak dat je me vet kon zien. Hierna legde ze me de rest uit en kochten we bijpassende schoenen, sieraad, en eenmaal bij Yugi terug gekeerd gingen we zachtjes naar boven om te bedenken wat er met mijn haar moest gebeuren.

"Hoe komt je haar zo kort, ik hoorde van Yugi toen je hier net werkte dat je prachtig lang haar had. Ook al staat dit je ook sportief, alleen wel lastig voor een romantisch gebeuren." Ze probeerde vervolgens van alles door het op allerlei manieren te borstelen, elastiekjes er in te doen. Tot dat ik keek in haar handtas en een vlinder speldje zag. Ik greep het uit haar tas en deed het in me haar terwijl zij in haar make-up tas aan het zoeken was.

"Perfect" zei ze toen ik het in mijn haar deed. Ze duwde me vervolgens een licht zalmen lipklos in mijn handen.

"Doe je best morgen, ga nu maar snel naar huis voor dat hij het door heeft dat je geen boodschappen aan het doen bent." Ik bedankte Mai en gaf haar een plaats in mijn herinneringen als goeie vriendin. Eenmaal thuis aangekomen renden ik het bed in en deed de kleren snel eronder. Ik vertelde Atem dat ik me weer niet zo lekker voelde en de volgende ochtend een vroege afspraak had bij de dokter, zo kon ik tenminste weer naar Yugi's huis gaan zonder dat hij het door had tot acht uur, waarneer ik er achter zal komen of mijn liefde door iedereen gerespecteerd kan worden.


	14. Soft lights start glowing

Soft lights starts glowing

Vandaag is het zo ver, dat zei de wekker dan. Ik kon niet wachten tot vanavond. Ook al kan er zowat niks mis gaan. Mai heeft me perfect geholpen en zelf heb ik de mooiste plaats uitgekozen die ik kende, het was een restaurant vlak bij het meer waar ik mijn hut had gebouwd. Snel pakte ik mijn kleren onder het bed vandaan en ging naar de gameshop. Niemand was nog wakker maar zoals afgesproken had Yugi de sleutel onder de deurmat gedaan. En in de kelder een bed klaar gemaakt zodat ik nog even verder kon slapen tot dan. Hoe graag ik ook verder wilde slapen, ik bleef woelen en woelen en nog eens woelen. 5 uur's s'ochtends gaf de wekker aan die ik mee had genomen van Atems kamer. Plotseling, net toen ik wilde zuchten hoorden ik voetstappen van de trap af komen. Zachtjes fluisterde ik

"Yugi, ben jij dat?"

"Shhh, ja. Ik hoorde het bed kraken omdat jij de hele tijd aan het woelen was dus wilde ik even checken."

"sorry dat het je heeft wakker gemaakt."

"Niet zo erg, ik heb gister met Joey toch de hele dag niks gedaan. Ik wil je nu alleen vragen… Weet je het honderd procent zeker dat je je vriendschap met hem wil opgeven voor liefde waar je nu nog niets zeker van bent?" Toen hij dat zei drong het tot me door. Altijd in van die meiden films als het meisje met de jongen verkering heeft gaan alle vrienden door elkaar husselen, zodra de gene die het uitmaakt weg gaat en wie dan het eerste bij de groep vrienden aan komt houd ze. De ander, staat er alleen voor. Wil ik die kans wagen? Zou ik het aankunnen om weer alleen te staan? Maar aan de andere kant, kan ik een onbeantwoorde liefde aan? Mijn onderlip begon te trillen en ik draaide mij om.

"Ik weet het niet."

"Rustig Meru, het is niet het einde van de wereld als het nu fout gaat. Je bent jong."

"Dat ik jong ben, betekend nog niet dat ik iets fout wil laten lopen. Dat ik jong ben, betekend toch niet dat mijn liefde niet werkelijk is. Dat ik jong ben betekend niet dat ik niet wijzer kan zijn dan het gemiddelde." Ik kneep ondertussen onder de dekens in mijn arm waarvan de wond nog steeds niet was hersteld en de zelfde handschoen het nog steeds beschermde van gezien worden.

"Het spijt me als ik je heb beledigd maar ik wilde je geen dingen voorschotelen die je niet zou begrijpen. Ik zal je voortaan zien als een van ons. Tenzij je niet wil natuurlijk."

"Yugi.." Het lijkt werkelijk allemaal zo perfect, mijn wereld is bijna compleet. Ik wil niks liever dan dit alles. Probeerde ik duidelijk te maken door alleen naar Yugi te kijken.

Hij begreep me, wat eerst nooit gebeurden op mijn oude school. Ik kon nooit wat vertellen, en als ik het deed, begrepen ze me niet. Ook al waren ze van de zelfde leeftijd. Na die slechte herinneringen ophalen viel ik eindelijk weer inslaap en vergat ik dat ik daar aan terug dacht.

Ik werd wakker rond vier uur s'middags. Ik ging naar de woonkamer waar Joey en Yugi zaten te spelen op een of andere spel computer. Joey keek om, maar keek mij niet geheel aan. Hij keek iets naar beneden. Toen keek ik zelf. Het was mijn handschoen, die was vast iets verschoven in mijn slaap. Snel trok ik hem op en vroeg wat ik wilde vragen.

"Yugi, zou ik misschien even gebruik mogen maken van je douche?"

"Ga je gang."

In totaal heb ik één uur onder de douche gestaan. Gelukkig vond Sugoro dat niet erg. Vervolgens ben ik me gaan omkleden en liep naar de woonkamer om het de showen.

"Ik weet zeker dat Atem dat mooi vind, hij is gek op die glans in je jurk. Hij probeerde zelf altijd mij van stijl te laten veranderen maar alsjeblieft niet." Toen Yugi dat zei maakte hij een hand beweging dat hij me iets wilde zeggen in mijn oor.

"Mai heeft nog iets achter gelaten toen jij lag te slapen, het ligt op mijn bed. Ga maar even kijken, ik denk dat je het wel nodig zal hebben." Ik deed wat Yugi zei en waarneer ik het zag was ik verbaast. Ik vond het al heel wat dat tijdens het passen ze me die handschoen aan liet houden maar dit. Het was een licht gekleurde zeegroene handschoen met de zelfde glans als in mijn fluwelen jurk. Lila,geel ,en groen, helemaal ik. Snel ging ik naar de douche terug om mijn haar te doen voor dat het droog was. Ik gebruikte ook de lipklos die Mai mij had gegeven. Toen ik weer beneden kwam met alles aan behalve mijn schoenen stond Sugoro met open mond naar mij te kijken.

"Is er iets meneer Sugoro?"

"Wat ben je mooi Meru, dit had ik echt nooit van je verwacht." Hij greep mijn hand en vroeg wie de gelukkige was.

"Yami.." Hij keek me verbaasd aan en keek een beetje paniekerig.

"Weet je dat wel heel zeker? Je weet toch dat hij je weet wel is?"

"Dat weet ik Sugoro, ik weet van alles af, zelfs zijn naam."

"Goed, dan wens ik je het allerbeste meis." En hij gaf me een schouder klop als teken van succes. Ondertussen was het alweer 6 uur, het zal zeker een uur duren om daar heen te lopen en nu zeker. Ik moest namelijk voorzichtig doen om niet vies te worden of scheuren in mijn kleren te krijgen. Wat best moeilijk gaat omdat ik sowieso door het bos heen moet. Dus ik ging er van door om niet te laat te komen. Eenmaal in het bos aangekomen moest ik voorzichtig zijn. Ineens hoorde ik gepiep van beneden, het was één van die eekhoorns van toen. Zouden ze hebben opgemerkt toen in het bos? Hij had iets in zijn pootjes, iets glimmens. Uit zijn gebaren en gepiep merkte ik dat ik het moest aannemen, Het was een of ander oud symbool die ik eerder had gezien in mijn geschiedenis boek van school. Het ankh teken, de sleutel van het leven. De eekhoorn likte aan zijn poot en zat ermee aan zijn oor. Toen ik weer naar het symbool keek zag ik er een haakje aan zitten, het was dus een oorbel. Ik deed het in en hoopte maar dat het bij mijn outfit zou staan.

Ik kwam uit eindelijk een half uur te vroeg, dus ging ik even naar het meer die een paar stappen voor het restaurant lag. De reflectie die ik zag leek niet van mij te zijn, toch was ik het. Het maakte me zenuwachtig dus ging ik maar alvast aan de tafel zitten die ik had gereserveerd die avond. Maar goed dat ik bij de gameshop heb gewerkt, anders kon ik dit nooit betalen. Waarneer ik zat deed ik snel de menukaart voor mijn gezicht en mijn hart klopte zowat in mijn keel. Atem kwam al aan, perfect getimed. De ober wees de tafel aan waar ik aanzat, Atem leek totaal niet gespannen, zoals altijd.

"Pardon? Bent u de gene die de uitnodiging heeft verstuurd?" Ik slikte en hield de menu kaart nog even voor me.

"Ja..a, dat was ik." En langzaam haalde ik de menu kaart weg zonder proberen te trillen.

"Ben jij dat, Melu? Je weet toch dat ik niet in je geïnteresseerd ben na die laatste keer!" Hij wilde opstaan.

"Atem, ik ben het. Meru. Niet Melu." Hij ging weer zitten.

"Werkelijk?" En hij begon een beetje te blozen.

"Ja." Ondertussen kwam de ober er aan de vroeg wat we wilde.

"Doe mij maar nummer 140." Zei Atem. Toen ik keek wat dat was nam ik het ook maar. Maar toen de ober weg liep dacht ik er pas aan hoe lastig dat wel niet te eten is, spaghetti. En ik ben al niet zo'n nette eter.

"Zeg eens Meru, hoe kwam je op het idee om het zo te regelen?"

"Ik zou geen andere manier weten plus dat het me zo leuker leek. En door dat jij me toen die keer had achter gelaten in het bos vond ik deze plek. Maar zonder jouw geweldige vrienden had ik het ook niet gekund." Ondertussen toen we een beetje opgang waren gekomen met praten werd de cola en spaghetti geserveerd. Atem kon gemakkelijk die rol beweging maken met zijn vork zonder te knoeien maar ik. Ik ben totaal verloren. Ineens stond Atem op en ging achter me staan, hij hield mijn hand vast waar in ik mijn vork had.

"Kijk je doet het zo, je prikt je vork ergens en maakt dan een rollende beweging. En met je mes hou je het een beetje tegen." Ik deed een poging om het na te doen, poging gefaald.

Atem ging ondertussen weer zitten en ging weer verder met zijn spaghetti.

"Zeg aa." Zei hij ineens.

"Uhm..Aa." En deed zijn vork met eten in mijn mond. Ik moet dit leren! Dacht ik bij mezelf, want ik wilde hem natuurlijk ook voeren. Eindelijk lukte het en deed ik het op dezelfde manier als hij deed. Zo hadden we uit eindelijk ons eigen eten aan elkaar gevoerd. Even later vielen mijn ogen op het drinken, cola hè? Het had een wat rodere kleur als normaal. Het rook ook anders.

"Psst Meru, Dat kan je beter niet drinken." Zei Atem fluisterend.

"Hoezo niet, is het vergiftigde cola soms?" Atem begon te lachen, had ik soms iets verkeerds gezegd?

"Nee Meru, dat is geen cola. Dat is wijn. Ik vraag wel even wat anders aan de ober."

"Is niet nodig Atem! Was maar een grapje hèhè…" Eigenlijk niet maar, ik moest me gedragen alsof ik het al wist zei Mai. Toen de ober weer langskwam bracht hij de borden terug en gaf een nieuw menu.

"Pardon ober, zou U voor haar even een cola kunnen halen. Ze is nog niet oud genoeg namelijk."

"Zal ik doen meneer, anders nog iets van het dessert menu?" Tegelijk zeiden we.

"Aardbeien met slagroom." Het zag er best kinderlijk uit maar de ober kon er wel om lachen.

"In één bak?"

"Ik vind het prima, jij Meru?"

"Altijd."

En zo gingen we weer het zelfde doen als met de spaghetti, totdat…

"Waaah! Sorry Atem, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Ik had wat slagroom op zijn shirt laten vallen. Hij pakte mijn vinger en daarmee haalde hij het van zijn shirt af, maar vervolgens deed hij mijn vinger ook in zijn mond terwijl zijn mysterieuze ogen mij aankeken.

"Opgelost." Was alles wat Atem zei met ene vriendelijke lach. De blos die er al vanaf dat hij aangekomen was werd zo alleen maar erger, en ik trok mijn schouders een beetje op. Voor de laatste keer kwam de ober eraan met de rekening en ruimde de rest af. Atem zag ik ondertussen graaien naar zijn portemonnee.

"Laat zitten Atem, ik betaal wel."

"Nee dat doe ik, jij hebt me een gezellige avond bezorgd dus afrekenen is wel het minste wat ik kan doen." Daar kon ik niks op in brengen. Toen het afrekenen was gebeurd stond Atem meteen op en hielp mij ook overeind. Ik keek nog even achterom ik zag de ober die mij een knipoog gaf en stak vervolgens zijn duim omhoog. Atem pakte mijn hand toen we de deur uitliepen wat even weer wat anders was. Precies tegenover gesteld, maar nog steeds romantisch. Daar binnen hadden ze namelijk lichte rode lampen en nu buiten is de lucht stralend blauw met een half volle man die in het water reflecteert.

"Meru, heb ik al verteld hoe prachtig ik wel niet vind hoe je er vandaag uit ziet."

"Niet zo mooi als jij Atem. Zwart staat je geweldig." Ondertussen stonden we tegenover elkaar en op een of andere manier stonden we steeds dichter op elkaar tot onze lippen bijna contact maakte. Toch was er iets wat ons stopte, er kwam weer een ijs koude scherpe windvlaag die ik eerder had gevoeld in zijn slaapkamer.

"Het is echt onwijs koud." Ondertussen trok Atem zijn jasje uit.

"Hier, neem deze maar. Ik heb het toch warm." En hij legde het over mijn schouders. Toch bleef ik nog steeds trillen. Waarneer Atem dat door had ging hij een beetje achter me staan en legde zijn armen over mij heen.

"Zo beter?"

"Veel beter." Hier uit kon ik wel opmaken dat mijn eerste date geslaagd was.


	15. It's our move!

It's our move

Het was mijn bedoeling dat ik die dag zou uitslapen, helaas kon ik dat nooit. Atem had daar zo te zien de dagen daarvoor geen last van, alleen vandaag werd dat verstoord. Er stond een jongen beneden te schreeuwen door de stad met pamfletten, het was niet verstaanbaar vanaf deze hoogte om te horen wij hij zei. Atem interesseerde het niet en gooide iets naar beneden, dat iets was een wekker. Ondertussen hield de jongen nog niet op en ging Atem zo te zien persoonlijk naar beneden. Ik ging maar met hem mee voor het geval dat.

"Wat ben je in ra's naam aan het doen! Het is net zeven uur geweest." De jongen gaf een pamfletten aan Atem en ging er snel vandoor. Hij las het en begon vervolgens stiekem te lachen.

"Kom Meru, ga snel douchen en je aankleden. Dan redden we het misschien nog net!" Hij verfrommelde het papier waardoor ik het niet meer kon lezen, dus deed ik maar wat hij wilde. Waarneer hij na mij had gedoucht greep hij mijn hand en begon te rennen met een dueldisk om zijn arm en een rugzak. Wat zou het allemaal te betekenen hebben? Al snel had ik door dat we naar de Gamehal gingen.

"Couple duelling.." Las ik zachtjes op.

"Weet je dit wel zeker Yami?" Zo noemde ik hem maar altijd als er meerdere mensen bij waren. Hij wil zijn naam liever privé houden namelijk.

"Ik weet dat we geen echt koppel zijn zoals zij bedoelen maar..Ik denk dat we een goed team vormen Meru!" Hij gaf mij een knip oog en stak zijn duim omhoog.

"Als jij het zegt, vertrouw ik daar volledig op." En gaf hem terug wat hij mij gaf.

"It's time to duel!" Zeiden we samen in koor en gingen ons snel opgeven.

Het bleek een toernooi te zijn die de gehele dag duurde, het waren de wel bekende 'dubbel duels' waarvan ik wel eerder had gehoord. Atem had gelukkig ook een dueldisk voor mij mee genomen, anders konden we niet eens mee doen. Er waren al een aantal koppels aan het duelleren waarneer wij ons aan het aanmelden waren, ik hoop echt dat we hiermee iets verder komen met mijn onbeantwoorde gevoelens zei ik tegen mezelf. Zou hij ook iets voor mij voelen aangezien hij me hier mee naar toe neemt? Waarschijnlijk doet hij het gewoon voor de lol, dus ik zal me best doen.

Ineens hoorden ik een stem die mij bekend voor kwam en ook druk bezig was met duelleren.

"Go Redye's val aan!" Die stem, doen alsof hij al weet dat hij gaat winnen, redeye's, Ja dat moet Joey wel zijn. Maar met wie ?

"Wat?! Yami moet je eens kijken, waarom duelleren Joey en Yugi hier samen ?" En ik trok zijn kop de richting op waar ze stonden te duelleren.

"Waarschijnlijk ook voor de lol zoals wij, zoek er maar niks achter. Maar ik heb de kaartjes dus kom je? We moeten naar zo te zien stage 15." Ik liep maar met hem mee maar toch nog half achterom gekeken, want hier niks achterzoeken kan ik niet.

Het duelleren verliep vlekkeloos aangezien Atem natuurlijk niet voor niks tot de koning der spellen is benoemd. Tot dat ik met mijn grote mond een verkeerde zet maakte.

"Sorry Yami! Ik wilde helpen maar…"

"Meru onthoud,het is gewoon een spelletje en voor de lol."

"Mij bij duelist kingdom en battle city deed jij het ook zo serieus."

"Maar dat heb ik je toch uitgelegd Meru, daar moest ik wel."

"Dat is waar, maar ik wil gewoon niet dat je door mij je goeie naam verliest..." Atem keek toen een beetje boos naar me maar draaide zich weer om, om zijn zet te doen. Maar zoals ik al gemerkt had stonden we op het punt om te verliezen aangezien ik geen monsters meer had.

"Sorry Yami..." En ik durfde hem even niet meer aan te kijken terwijl de tegenstander bij mij de vernietigende aanval deed. Zo te zien was het koppel erg gelukkig dat ze hadden gewonnen. Alleen de jongen maakte er een groot punt van.

"Ik, Gariu heb eindelijk de koning der spellen verslagen yeah!"" en hij sprong in de lucht waardoor zijn pet van zijn hoofd af viel.

"Goed gedaan Gariu." Zei Yami en gaf hem een hand.

"Je was zelf ook niet al te slecht en ik denk ook dat als zij die zet niet had gedaan je had gewonnen." En bij die woorden keek Yami naar mij.

"Meru? Is alles goed?" Hij haalde één wenkbrauw op van verbazing.

"Met mij? Jahoor het is prima. Het is alleen…Dat je door mij nu misschien wel je titel kwijt bent" En ik wilde kijken in zijn paarse ogen zoals ik wel vaker deed, alleen deze keer kon dat niet.

"Yami, heb je één contact lens in want één oog is groen?" Hij deed toen snel zijn blonde plukken voor het oog.

"Niet op letten, maar je moet je geen zorgen daarover maken. Het gaat er mij om dat we lol hebben en die titel kan mij gestolen worden." Hij zei het wel als de Atem die ik kenden, toch was het anders.

Omdat we uit het toernooi lagen gingen we kijken of Joey en Yugi vindbaar waren. Helaas na een half uur zoeken gaven we het op en besloten we nog even naar het park te gaan. Ik maakte me zorgen over zijn oog want na een tijd zag ik dat het dus geen lens was, maar zijn andere paarse oog was ook geen lens. Hij gedroeg zich normaal alleen toch wel met wat meer woede die toch van zich afkwam.

"Yami weet je zeker dat alles goed is?" Vroeg ik voorzichtig.

"Vraag niet zoveel!" Schreeuwde hij met een menende toon waarbij hij ook in mijn hand kneep. Maakt het hem toch uit of is dit iets nieuws? Net zoals al die rare dingen die bij mij zijn gebeurd. Of vraag ik echt teveel.


	16. Green and blue feelings

Green and blue feelings

Waarneer we eenmaal in het park aankwamen maakte hij me duidelijk met gebaren om even op een bank te gaan zitten, hij liep zelf iets verder. Het duurde niet lang voordat ik me zorgen begon te maken of hij nog wel terug kwam. Ik heb hem echt boos gemaakt, want iets of iemand anders kan het niet zijn aangezien hij alleen met mij heeft gesproken.

"Hé, jij daar." Werd er ineens geroepen. Ik keek op en wees naar mezelf.

"Ja jij, jij bent toch Meru?"

"Dat klopt." Ze greep me bij mij shirt en trok me iets omhoog.

"Moet je goed luisteren meisje, laat die jongen met rust. Dit is een bevel van zijn vader, hij moet nu terug naar huis komen en zal met mij trouwen. Dus bewaar je gevoelens voor een ander." Ze liet me los en ze rende snel het bos in. Toen zag ik eindelijk waarom, het zelfde groene licht wat bij mij ook was! Snel ging ik haar achterna, het moest Atem wel zijn. Waarneer het meisje met de lila haren en ik er waren viel het me meteen op, beide ogen waren toen groen.

"Elfuna ga terug naar waar je vandaan komt, ik wil niks meer met mijn vader te maken hebben!" Was wat Atem meteen riep met gebalde vuisten.

"Een bevel is een bevel, hij is nu farao aangezien jij nog niet terug bent. Je hebt het recht niet om nee te zeggen."

"Onthoud dit, ik ben nu niet in Egypte. Ik ben nu op vrije voet en dat zal zeker nog een lange tijd zo zijn. En wat jou betreft, ik heb geen interesse in je Elfuna ook al ben je nog zo mooi. Kom Meru ik heb het wel gehad." Atem sloeg zijn arm om mij heen en ik zag dat zijn ogen tijdens het weglopen weer naar oorsprong terugkeerden.

"Je vader heeft gelijk, je bent en blijf een demon van binnen!" Riep Elfuna hard met tranen in haar ogen.

"Niet op letten Meru, dus draai je maar gewoon de andere kant op."

"Is dit wel oké Atem?" Hij knikte ja dus draaide ik mij om. Demon hè, ik mag dan niet veel weten over zijn verleden maar het is niet mogelijk dat deze jongen een demon is. Ik drukte mijn hoofd dichter tegen hem aan om me wat meer op mijn gemak te voelen, tot dat we thuis waren.

"Atem wat was dat allemaal over je vader en een demon, jij?" Ik confronteerde hem er maar meteen mee voordat ik niet meer durfde.

"Er ging altijd een roddel rond in een Egypte vanaf mijn geboorte dat ik mijn eigen moeder heb vermoord toen ik nog klein was. Mijn vader wil mij altijd al aan de perfecte meisjes koppelen om die roddel te laten vergeten, maar wie zegt dat ik terug wil gaan?"

"Ik heb er niet veel verstand van maar, volg je hart zoals jij altijd zegt: Vertrouw op het hart van de kaarten. Misschien vind je dan ooit de juiste kaart, misschien als je die zelfs vindt neem je haar toch gewoon mee?" Natuurlijk hoopte ik diep van binnen stiekem dat hij wist dat ik mezelf bedoelde.

"Dank je Meru, je hebt me zojuist wijze woorden verteld die me op een idee brengen. Ik heb geld opgespaard met het werken in de stad en ik dacht, zullen we ervan kaartjes nemen om naar Egypte te gaan. We kunnen zeker wel meer dan 2 weken gaan van wat ik heb." Het leek werkelijk waar alsof deze jongen op de juiste momenten gedachte las.

"Niets liever." En ik sprong in zijn armen. We zijn na dat hij het idee voorstelden meteen vliegtickets gaan bestellen voor de dag daarna. Hij pakte onze koffers in zodat ik kon slapen aangezien hij om wat privacy vroeg wat begrijpelijk was. Ik kon werkelijk waar niet wachten om het land te zien, waar hij vandaan komt een week lang.


	17. Hello sun, sand and mystery

Hello sun, sand, and mystery

S'ochtends vroeg om vijf uur moesten we al op het vliegveld zijn aangezien om half zes het vliegtuig vertrok.

"Het is echt ongelofelijk dat wij tweeën, samen, met niemand erbij gewoon naar Egypte gaan! Het voelt nog steeds als een droom." En ik draaide een beetje in de rondten omdat we in de rij stonden om het vliegtuig in te kunnen.

"Had je het dan erg gevonden als er nog iemand mee zou gaan?" En hij keek verbaasd naar me. Volgends mij heb ik mezelf een beetje verraden, hopelijk kan ik het een beetje recht zetten.

"Nee,nee! Natuurlijk niet Yami, maar gewoon. Dan als er iets is, is het altijd bespreekbaar."

Ondertussen voelde ik de blos al opkomen, ik ben zo slecht in liegen over dit soort dingen.

Maar voordat Yami kon antwoorden konden we al het vliegtuig instappen. Ik had zelf nog nooit een vliegtuig van binnen gezien, of zelfs maar zo dichtbij. De stewardess wees onze plaatsen aan.

"Vind je het mooi Meru?" En aan zijn expressie zag ik al dat hij had gezien hoe ik rond keek.

"Het is geweldig, er is alleen één klein dingetje…" Ik duwde mijn twee wijsvingers verlegen tegen elkaar aan.

"Dat is?"

"Mag ik bij het raam zitten ?! Pleasss ?" vroeg ik zo slijmerig mogen als ik kon.

"Natuurlijk, kon je ook meteen vragen hoor." De reis leek onwijs snel te gaan, toen we eenmaal waren opgestegen en door de wolken heen vlogen. Het was nog steeds een droom leek het wel. Toen we waren geland en onze spullen terug werden gegeven gingen we eerst naar het hotel om alles uit te pakken. Waarneer ik eenmaal onze kamer deur open deed was ik in shock.

"Atem…Ben je vergeten te vragen om een kamer met twee bedden.? En ik keek hem onderzoekend aan.

"Oeps, mijn fout. Ik zal even naar beneden gaan om wat te regelen." Atem rende als een speer de lift in en kwam met een gespanne uitdrukking op zijn gezicht terug.

"Sorry, ik zag wel op de grond slapen." Zei hij vernederd en verslagen.

"Als je een pyjama aan doet kan je naast mij komen liggen want ik laat jou niet op die koude vloer slapen." Dus dat was geregeld, het kostte niet lang om alle spullen uit te pakken aangezien we het samen deden. Atem had ook de koffer een aparte koffer voor mij ingepakt dus ik had geen idee wat er in zat. Tot mijn verbazing vond ik er een kaart in waar op stond.

"Meru als je dit vindt, probeer het goed te lezen ook al ben je nog jong. Ik neem je mee naar de plaats waar ik vandaan kom maar niet op een normale manier. Ik heb je toch verteld er over dat Yugi en ik moesten duelleren? Daar stond een poort om terug te keren naar mijn verleden. Ik heb kleren in je koffer gedaan die je morgen aan moet doen om niet op te vallen.

PS: Lach niet om mijn kleren, will je…?"

"Zou het die jurk zijn die ik toen in de kast had zien hangen want dan vraagt hij wel veel van me hoor om niet te lachen.." Praatte ik tegen mezelf. Ik kon niet wachten tot morgen en aangezien het daar al laat was kroop ik mijn bed maar in.

"Waaaah! Het is een water bed." En ik probeerde voorzichtig mijn evenwicht te zoeken.

"Moeilijk he?" Hoorde ik ineens van onder de dekens.

"Aaaaah! Atem, je moet echt oppassen nu!" Ik wilde hem kietelen maar helaas, hij kon er tegen waardoor hij vervolgens achter mijn zwakke plek kwam. Ja ik kan niet tegen kietelen, waar door er eigenlijk weinig van slapen kwam. Maar lol, die was de hele nacht te bekennen.


	18. Exploring your mind

Exploring your mind

Moe maar nog steeds vastberaden gingen we naar waar hij het over had in de brief. Op een of andere manier kon ik me geen voorstelling maken.

"Zeg eens, Atem. Droegen alle mannen rokken en jurken in jouw tijd?"

"Iedereen draagt iets anders, sommige dragen zelfs geen kleren of alleen een doek om zich heen." Vertelde Atem rustig.

"Ge..ge..geen?! Vinden ze dat niet vernederend?" En ik stopte even met lopen van schrik.

"Dood normaal voor hun, zij hadden ook niet eens ondergoed zoals jullie nu hebben."

Zo vertelde Atem meer over de gewoontes in Egypte zodat ik niet zou opvallen. Ik kwam er ook later achter waarom ik nooit zou mogen opvallen en zeker niet met Atem aan mijn zijde.

"En daar zijn we dan." En we stonden voor een grot die naar beneden leed met een trap die eindeloos leek. Met open mond keek ik toen we beneden waren, daar was het bewijs dat alles wat Atem vertelde waar was.

"Maar hoe kunnen we vanaf hier nou..?" Mijn vraag werd al meteen beantwoord voor dat ik hem afmaakte. Hij stak 3 kaarten in de hoogte en plotseling wat onmogelijk leek te lijken begon er een fel licht te schijnen uit de steen waar op de graveringen stonden. Atem greep op dat moment snel mijn hand, en voor dat ik het wist, waren we daar. Helaas wel op een verkeerde plek, het was op een markt die Atem ook had beschreven. Iedereen keek ons aan want zij kennen Atem natuurlijk. Even later wist ik ook precies waarom, onze handen waren nog steeds aan elkaar geklemd.

"Prins! U bent terug." En de man boog meteen en stond op één knie. Het duurde niet lang voor dat er meerdere van die mannen aankwamen met het zelfde pak aan. Ze leken eerst aardig, maar uit het niets grepen zij hun pijl en boog, messen en zwaarden.

"Atem help!" Riep ik waarneer één van hen mij greep. Maar hij kon zelf ook niks doen, ze zetten ons op een kar waarop we vastgebonden lagen voor een lange tijd. Het was één rechte weg waar ze ons naar toe trokken, al snel werd het mij duidelijk waar we heen gingen, het palijs van de farao. Even keek ik om, alleen toen ik terug wilde gaan kijken naar het palijs in zicht keek ik weer snel om naar Atem. Tranen stonden in zijn ogen, ik wist het zeker.

"Farao Akunamkanon, kijk eens wat we voor U hebben gevonden." En de bewaker die terug als eerst voor Atem knielde maakte hem dit keer los en wierp hem op de grond als een stuk oud vuil.

"ATEM!" Ik wilde zo graag iets voor hem doen, maar het touw was te strak.

"Houd je eens rustig dametje, anders moet je voortaan.."

"Dit is genoeg mannen, zouden jullie even weg willen gaan? Ik wil hen even spreken, alleen."

Op de toon die de farao sprak was het in ieder geval niks goeds wat hij wilde gaan zeggen, of misschien zelfs doen. Eenmaal waarneer de mannen waren verdwenen stond Atem's vader op.

"Zoon, waarom gehoorzaam jij mij niet? Elfuna wacht nu al.."

"Ik wil niet vader!" sprak Atem, het was alleen niet zo'n goed idee. Zijn vader,Akunamkanon greep zijn gezicht en trok het omhoog van de vloer zodat ze oog in oog stonden.

"Is dat soms je reden?!" En hij wees mij aan.

"Doet ze je niet aan iemand denken?" Atem keek hem toen verward en kwaad aan.

"Probeer je me soms allerlei rare onzin bij te brengen? Zij is zij en er is niemand anders wie precies op haar lijkt, en zeker niet qua gedrag."

"Wat moet ik toch met jou beginnen, als je niet eens weet wie je zelf bent. Mijn zoon, of kan ik beter zeggen…Demon?" Één traan viel toen voorzichtig die Atem al probeerde weg te houden sinds ze ons oppikten.

Nu liep Akunamkanon mijn kant op.

"En laten we eens kijken wat we hier hebben, een simpel klein meisje..waarvan er nog zo'n duizend van bestaan." En hij maakte mij ondertussen los.

"Denk jij dat je goed genoeg bent, voor mijn zoon?"

"Ik,i..ik.."

"Ga, jij bent niet goed, genoeg." Ik vluchtte op dat moment snel het palijs uit, alleen ineens hoorden ik voetstappen achter mij. Het was Atem, hij knipoogde naar mij en draaide zich vervolgens om.

"Je kan alles met mij doen, alles vader. Maar breek haar niet zoals je met mij al hebt gedaan."

We verlieten toen het palijs, terwijl Atem één arm om mij heen sloeg.


	19. A hyper meeting to go

A hyper meeting to go

"Gaat het, Atem?" Vroeg ik kalm. Maar voordat hij kon antwoorden sprong er een meisje boven op hem.

"Hé prins! Lang niet gezien." En ze ging van hem af.

"Heeft U gehuild?" Vroeg ze vervolgens.

"Nee hoor Mana, maar ik moet nu weg. Kom je Meru?" Toen we eenmaal een stuk verder weg van haar waren vroeg ik fluisterend aan Atem.

"Wie was dat meisje?" Ik hoopte in ieder geval dat het niet een oud vriendinnetje was.

"Dat was Mana, zij is de dark magician girl." Meer zei hij niet over haar. Was het misschien om dat het zijn ex is ? Ik vroeg er maar niet verder naar, toch wist ik niet of ik het altijd met rust kon laten.

"Meru, kan je mijn hand vast houden." Voordat ik zijn hand kon pakken, greep hij de mijne al haastig. En voor dat ik het door had waren we weer terug in de normale tijd.

"Ik had niet verwacht, dat we daar terecht zouden komen. Maar ik heb al een beter idee wat we kunnen doen." Het was ondertussen ook al avond geworden dus gingen we terug naar het hotel. Ik had alleen wel nog een rot gevoel over wat er was gebeurd, het liefste wilde ik er ook met Atem over praten. Maar hij leek nou niet bepaald in de stemming daarvoor.

Waarneer we bij het hotel waren ging ik als eerst naar boven, Atem had zich bij de reis naar het hotel al omgekleed en ging alvast eten bestellen.

"En nou heb ik je!" En de persoon die dat zei duwden mij meteen in de kleding kast, gelukkig zat er een slot op waar ik door heen kon kijken, het slechte nieuws was dat zij me dus in de kast daarmee kon opsluiten. Op dat moment kwam Atem binnen.

"Ik heb maar gewoon wat van de kaart besteld wat er oké uitzag, vind je toch niet erg he Meru?"

"Oh nee, natuurlijk niet." Melu glimlachte, maar op dat moment slingerde ze Atem het bed op.

"Zo, waar waren we..?"

"Grapje zeker?" Zei Atem vervolgens op een spottende toon. Melu pikte dat meteen niet en deed toen iets, waardoor mijn hart nog iedere keer breekt.

Ik kon mijn tranen op dat moment niet stoppen, het piepen ging ook ineens vanzelf. Hoe kon zoveel op één dag gebeuren?

Atem duwde zich snel van Melu af en realiseerde meteen dat ik het niet was, helaas was het al te laat.


	20. Nothing about

Nothing about

"Meru!" Hoorde ik Atem nog zeggen. Ik wist dat het natuurlijk niet zijn schuld was, maar toch deed het pijn. Ik draaiden mij om in de kast zodat ik niet meer door het slot heen kon kijken. Toch plotseling wilde ik wel kijken, ik hoorden namelijk allerlei knallen en steeds dingen op de grond vallen. Ineens begon de kast ook te schudden.

"Maak je geen zorgen Meru, dit heb ik zo afgehandeld!"

"Wees daar maar niet zo zeker van farao." Die stem had ik daarvoor nooit gehoord, en het was Melu zeker niet.

"Dat klopt Meru, ik ben Melu niet." De onbekende maakte ondertussen de kast open, maar belangrijker nog, wie was zij en kon ze mijn gedachte lezen?

"Lange tijd niet gezien schat." En ze gaf Atem een zoen op zijn wang, alsof dat er ook nog wel bij kon.

"Ken ik jou?" Zei Atem verward.

"Weet je het dan niet meer? Ik ben het." En ze keek hem teleur gesteld aan. Toen ik eenmaal langer naar haar keek, leek haar haar verdacht veel op het mijne wat was uitgevallen. Zal vast wel toeval zijn, maar toch.

"Alsnog, ik herken je niet." Zei hij vervolgens op een pissige toon.

"Mijn naam is Semmao, het is al drieduizend jaar geleden dat we elkaar hebben gezien. Ik was jouw koningin. Of makkelijker gezegd verloofde."

"Maar waarom zou vader mij dan nog met Elfuna willen laten trouwen, als ik al met jou ben getrouwd?"

"Je vader is gewoon wat verstrooit, maar je mag natuurlijk geloven wat je wil."

Zou het misschien kunnen dat Atems vader haar bedoelde met de zin."Doet ze je niet aan iemand denken?" Ze leek dan niet erg veel op me, maar op dit moment is alles mogelijk.

"Meru, je moet geen al te rare dingen in je hoofd halen. Want _dat _is al helemaal niet mogelijk."

"Semmao ga weg, ik heb hier geen zin in. Melu verdwijn ook, alsjeblieft." Zei Atem zeer kalm, toch gestrest.

Toen ze eenmaal verwenen waren renden hij op mij af en knuffelden me, zoals niemand ooit eerder had gedaan.

"Meru kan je het me ooit vergeven?! Ik beloof je dat ik het goed zal maken." En hij begon te huilen als een zesjarige.

"Het is niet jouw schuld." Zou hij zich verontschuldigen voor wat er bij zijn vader is gebeurd, nu net dat Melu hem heeft gezoend, of die binnenval van Semmao. Zou hij eigenlijk weten dat ik hem leuk vindt, en meer omdat hij zich voor dit verontschuldigd?

Ik legden mijn armen ook om hem heen, en ging ook verder met huilen. Want hiermee was mijn hart nog niet hersteld.

De rest van de dagen zijn we naar toeristische plaatsen geweest van Egypte, het liet me even alles vergeten. Maar waarneer we eenmaal thuis kwamen, was de gedachte meteen terug zosnel als hij was gegaan. Dat was ook niet het enige, want Atems vrienden hebben ook niet stil gezeten.


	21. Never

Never

We hadden nog zeker vier weken voordat de vakantie voorbij was, het werd alleen lastig om iets te doen deze dagen. En dat probleem is, een zekere Atem.

"Kommm, wordt nou wakker Atem! Anders moeten we ons zo gaan haasten." Atem gaapten en draaide zich weer om.

"Je laat me geen andere keus.." Ik duwde het matras om zodat je een harde knal hoorden.

"Moest je me nou echt uit bed gooien Meru?" En Atem wreef nog in zijn oog van slaap.

"Atem! Niet zo laks, ga de douche in." Zo was ik de hele ochtend bezig met hem aan de gang te krijgen, in iedergeval wist ik nu:Hij is geen ochtend mens. Helaas.

Ik pakte de laatste benodigdheden in, greep Atems hand en trok hem snel naar buiten.

"Meru, Meru!? Waar wil je toch zo vroeg al heen."

"Geen vragen stellen, sneller lopen! De bus komt er al aan."

"De bus waarheen?" Op die vraag kon ik natuurlijk wachten, maar ik deed alsof ik het niet hoorden vanwege het snelle lopen. Het was 2 a 3 uur reis tijd, Atem was alweer inslaap gevallen, en ik had de fotocamera van Tea geleend, oké gestolen. Maar ik geef hem terug, dat beloof ik. Waarneer de bestemming dichterbij kwam werd Atem langzaam wakker waardoor ik het geen verrassing meer kon houden.

"Gaan we daar echt heen? Dat is zo lang geleden. De laatste keer dat ik in dat pretpark was, was met Tea. De tijd dat ik nog een lichaam deelden met Yugi. Ik heb gehoord dat het aardig is veranderd sinds dat ongeluk van toen." Ik kon niet geloven dat dat ongeluk, precies hun waren. Ik was er die dag namelijk ook met school reisje, jammer dat ik hem toen nog niet had opgemerkt.

Toen de bus stopte was het Atem die mij naar buiten wierp, in plaats van ik hem.

Waarneer we eenmaal in het park waren gingen we eerst zitten aan het zwembad om te ontbijten.

"Jezus, Meru. Hoeveel chocopasta heb je op de broodjes gedaan?"

"Ehhh, één pot netjes verdeeld over 6 broodjes..?"

"Ben je.." En je hoorde een plons voordat hij verder commentaar kon geven.

"Niet zeuren, door eten. Ik wil heel het park door, vandaag nog." Toen ik dat eenmaal had gezegd klonk het best bot, maar het was toch als grapje bedoeld.

Het duurde ongeveer anderhalf uur en we hadden al een kwart van het park door, meeste mensen waren namelijk nu pas op vakantie naar het buitenland. Reien waren er dus niet echt te bekennen.

"Atem, ik daag je uit. Deze achtbaan drie keer achter elkaar, en wie er het eerste kotst zorgt voor het avond eten."

"Deal!"

Maar na het 2de rondje rende Atem al naar de toilet. Het gekke alleen was dat hij de toiletten inging en meteen uitrenden om vlak naast de ingang te kotsen. Waarneer ik een kijkje nam begreep ik waarom, was het mogelijk? Dat was de vraag.

"Atem, zag jij net was ik zag..?"

"Wilde ik het zien dan?" Zei hij op een sarcastische toon.

"Kom, we achtervolgen ze een stukje." Dat was ook het plan, wat ons later diep in de nesten bracht. Ze gingen het spookhuis in wat een karretje voor vier personen is. Eenmaal ingestapt begon ons plan. Ik tikte op de rug voor mij.

"Is er iets Yuug?"

"Nee, hoezo Joey?" En hij kroop dichter tegen hem aan, wat er toch verbijsterend schattig uit zag.

"Meru wacht met de volgende stap, ik weet iets beters." Fluisterde Atem mij. Hij kroop langzaam langs de stang die niet ver genoeg dicht was vanwege mij. Hij hing een stuk over Joey en Yugi, en maakte vervolgens een snelle foto waarneer zij elkaar romantisch in de ogen keken.

"Hebbes!"

"Yami?!" Riepen Joey en Yugi in koor terwijl ze meer op tomaten leken als mensen.

"Meru is hier dan zeker ook he?" Zei Joey op een verdachte manier.

Eenmaal waarneer dat werd gezegd werd geen woord meer gesproken. Wat zou joey ermee bedoelen? Het was in ieder geval niks goeds.

Vervolgens toen we waren uitgestapt werd ik geblinddoekt, en Atem waarschijnlijk ook.

We werden geleid ver weg van het spookhuis. Eenmaal een stuk verder weg waarbij ik water hoorden werd er ook gegiecheld. Joey en Yugi verlieten ons even en we werden verder geleid door een grote hand, waar we terecht kwamen wiebelden het een beetje.

"Jullie kunnen zitten, en waarneer je zachtjes muziek hoort mag je pas je blinddoek af doen."

Dat deden we ook. Meteen toen ik het zag werd mijn gezicht knal rood en schoten de tranen in mijn ogen. Ik hoopte zo erg dat dit plan van Joey en Yugi zou werken. Langzaam pakte ik Atems hand die nog licht in shock was.

"Nu we toch in de meest vernederende attractie zitten, waarom dan niet mee doen? Het zijn tenslotte de zwanenbootjes, een traditie voor alle koppels die hier komen."

"Maar Meru…Wij zijn geen.." Ik wist natuurlijk dat we niet meer dan vrienden waren, maar toch moest ik hem een zoen geven wat zo goed als vanzelf ging. Maar ineens hoorden ik een flits afgaan.

"Joey dit is niet leuk!" Maar tot verbazing was het Joey niet, of Yugi. Het was van de attractie zelf. Gelijk daarna was het afgelopen en stapten we beide uit, volgens mij voelden we ons alle bij niet bepaald comfortabel. Atem zei ook niks anders dan.

"Ik ben zo terug." Zonder enig herkenbare emotie er in. Waarneer hij weg naar de toilet liep kocht ik snel de foto die was gemaakt.

"Dankjewel Joey..Yugi." Dit deed mij uit eindelijk het incident in Egypte vergeten, hopelijk kan Atem het toch accepteren dat ik meer wil dan alleen vriendschap, net zoals Joey en Yugi nu hebben gedaan.


	22. Change or stand still

Change or stand still

De gehele bus reis keek Atem alleen uit het raam terwijl hij bijna voor in zat. Joey, Yugi en ik zaten juist op de achterste rij zodat we met z'n alle konden zitten.

"Wat heeft hij toch steeds, de laatste keren dat wij hem zagen was hij zichzelf niet echt meer. Er is iets, zeker weten." Zei Joey

"Waarom vertel je hem niet gewoon hoe je je voelt?" vroeg Yugi met zijn altijd simpele, vriendelijke lach.

"Je zal wel gelijk hebben. Verliefd zijn is iets standaards, niks bijzonders. Maar toch kan ik het niet, echt niet."

Joey en Yugi bleven elkaar een tijd lang aankijken met vragende ogen voor een oplossing.

"O ja Meru, ik heb trouwens een voorstel, luister goed. Mijn opa gaat zijn winkel ergens anders bouwen waardoor deze leegstaat, het is niet duur en best groot. Nou, en dit is mijn voorstel: Laten we er met zijn vieren gaan wonen." Mijn mond stond wagenwijd open, het leek me echt fantastisch. Het is niet dat ik Atems kamer lelijk vindt, maar het is moeilijk om in samen te leven.

"Ik stem ja! Ik ga het meteen aan Atem voorstellen." Maar waarneer ik wilde gaan opstaan hield Joey me tegen en wees naar Atem. Hij had gelijk, er is iets mis.

"Regen is nooit een goed teken, maar hopelijk is de wolk niet de oorzaak." Even was het stil.

"Meru, de wolk is niet de oorzaak. Laat de donder even zijn uitbarsting hebben, dan zal de kalmte wel weer terugkeren." Ik stond verbaast dat Yugi wist wat ik bedoelde, waarneer ik nog op school zat en dit soort uitspraken deed. Ze begrepen het nooit.

Waarneer we uitstapten renden ik naar Atem en greep zijn hand als of ik er niks van wist.

In snelle looppas liepen we terug naar zijn huis, maar toen we voor de ingang stonden draaide Atem zich om en begon zijn uitbarsting terwijl hij om mijn nek hing.

"Het spijt me echt zo erg Meru, dat ik je gevoelens nu negeer. Want ik weet het, ik weet het al vanaf het begin! En ik mag dan misschien wel de held lijken, toch ben ik verschrikkelijk bang voor mijn vader, en nu ook Semmao. Want ik weet niet of je het weet maar…jij bent ook in gevaar, door mij."

"Het is niet jouw schuld, juist de mijne. Ik kies er toch voor om bij jou te blijven? Dus voel je alsjeblieft niet verantwoordelijk, je hebt al genoeg." Hij duwde toch zijn gezicht weg in mijn shirt om de tranen af te drogen en deed toen als of er niks was gebeurt de deur open.

"Zeg, Atem. Yugi heeft mij in de bus een voorstel gedaan. Zijn opa gaat ergens anders, in een betere straat zijn gameshop heropenen. Daardoor staat natuurlijk het andere huis leeg, de huur is laag, maar het is een groot huis. Yugi stelde voor dat we met zijn vieren daar gaan wonen. Misschien brengen we hierdoor ook hun in gevaar, of misschien niet en kunnen zij ons juist helpen. Want je weet toch al te goed dat we samen sterker zijn. Tea heeft je dat vaak genoeg gezegd."

Atem keek me werkelijk verbaast aan en legden vervolgens zijn handen op mijn schouders.

Hij schudden eerst nee met een glimlach, maar vervolgens keek hij op.

"Hoe kan ik nou zulke wijze woorden van een klein meisje als jou negeren, als Yugi dit voorstel daad werkelijk heeft gedaan. Zeg ik ja, niks liever."

Het duurden vijf dagen toen we met zijn alle waren ingetrokken en zelfs al alles hadden op de plaatsen waar we wilden. Maar eenmaal toen we aan tafel een frietje zaten te eten met een humor film erbij, werd Atem gebeld.

Terwijl wij precies aan het lachen waren, liet hij zijn mobiel vallen.

"Ik ben ontslagen." Joeys milkshake kwam dat moment door zijn neus.

"Ze hebben_ het_ op de tape gezien." Zei hij met nadruk op _het._

Het was op dit moment niet echt erg, Sugoro betaalde de huur nog voor een tijd. En Joey krijgt geld van zijn moeder, plus dat Atem en ik ook nog wel wat geld hebben opgespaard.

Toch was het vervelend om te weten dat ze _dat_ hebben gezien.


	23. Better or pretending?

Better or pretending?

"We zijn nu twee weken verder, alles lijkt op rolletjes te gaan en elke dag is wel een verrassing met hun tweeën erbij. Atem heeft ondertussen ook een andere baan gevonden die zo ongeveer wel het zelfde verdiend, hij werkt de bioscoop zo ongeveer drie straten verder. Joey heeft nu ook een baan, hij is pizza koerier samen met Tristen. En Yugi? Die doet nu een niveau hoger op school en heeft het er te druk mee. Maar ik, ik sta voor even stil, over een tijd kan ik weer werken bij Sugoro." Schreef ik in mijn dagboek, want met deze jongens samen wonen. Is aan de telefoon leute geen optie. En daar kwam Atem al.

"En hoe ging het?" vroeg ik terwijl ik de trap afkwam.

"Iedereen lachten mij uit op straat! Begrijp er echt niks van." Toen schoot ik vervolgens ook in de lach.

"Ehm Atem.." en ik plukte voorzichtig de popcorn uit zijn haar.

"Oh…bedankt" En hij gaf een kus op mijn voorhoofd.

Dat was ik nog vergeten te schrijven in mijn dagboek, Atem heeft op het moment even kak aan wat er aan de hand is en heeft me laatst in het park bij een ijsje verteld hoe hij zich voelden. Toch ben ik nog steeds bang dat iemand deze droom alsnog gaat veranderen in een nachtmerrie.

"Hey! Krijg ik nog wat te drinken?" Zei Atem die zich op de bank had gestort.

Dat was namelijk ook al iets standaards geworden, ik was plotseling de huisvrouw omdat ik nog niet mee betaalde aan de huur.

Het duurden niet lang voordat Joey en Yugi thuis kwamen. Maar na het eten gingen die twee meteen naar bed, je hoorden ze allebei zelfs snurken terwijl hun boven lagen. De openhaard waar bij wij zaten gaf een rare sfeer, even laten begon het licht zelfs te flikkeren tot dat het zelfs uitviel. Ik kroop snel tegen Atem aan, we wisten allebei eigelijk wel wat dit kon betekenen.

"Laat jezelf nou maar zien!" Riep ik.

"Niet zo brutaal jij kleine meid." En Akunamkanon verscheen.

"Wat kom je doen, vader." Atem sloeg toen zijn arm snel om mij heen uit bescherming.

"Ik waarschuw je nog één keer, jij trouwt met Elfuna, of zelfs Semmao. Maar ga hier weg! Of je zult er spijt van krijgen…" En hij verdween weer.

Op dat moment renden Atem het huis uit, de volgende dag was hij nog niet terug. Ik probeerden Joey en Yugi wijs te maken dat hij even in zijn eigen huis wat aan het regelen is zodat ze zich geen zorgen gingen maken. Hopelijk komt hij wel snel terug.


	24. Lost without you

Lost without you

"We zijn nu al bijna drie weken verder en hij is nog niet terug. Ik hoopte juist dat hij vandaag juist terug kwam, maar helaas." En verder kon ik niet schrijven, mijn tranen hadden het papier verpest. Het was pas zes uur 's ochtends op een zaterdag. Toch ging ik al douchen, toen ik klaar was hoorde ik al geluiden uit de woonkamer komen.

"Ben jij het Atem?" Ik ging voor hem staan, deed mijn ogen dicht, en gaf hem de kus die ik allang wilde geven.

En op dat moment ging de deur open, ik keek om en zag Atem.

"Maar hoe..?!" En ik keek naar de persoon op de bank, het was Yugi.

"Atem, ik…dit is niet wat je denkt!"

"STOMME KUT SLET!!!" En hij rende snel naar boven terwijl voor mij de wereld aan het instorten was. Dat ook nog precies op mijn verjaardag, hoe getraumatiseerd kon ik worden.

Ik ging even op de bank naast Yugi zitten die weer rustig tv aan het kijken was. Langzaam begon ik aan mijn linker arm te krabben, de korsten zaten er nog steeds. Het was zwelfs nog perfect leesbaar. Waarneer de wond helemaal open was, liep ik maar langzaam naar boven.

"Kun je even binnen komen?" Vroeg Atem.

Uit wanhoop liep ik maar naar hem toe.

"Zou hij me het vergeven?" Sprak ik zacht. Waarneer ik binnen was sloot hij langzaam de kamer en leunde tegen de deur, dat weet ik nog al te goed.

"Nu staan we te minste kiet…"

"Atem, ik kan het uitleggen." Riep ik uit.

"Nou, vertel?"

"Ik dacht dat jij daar al zat, maar jouw haar en dat van Yugi lijkt zo op elkaar en aan kleren kon ik het niet zien vanwege de bank leuning. En ik dacht gewoon, ik dacht.."

"WAT DACHT JE?!"

"Dat je er voor mij was op mijn verjaardag!" Atems gezicht klaarde langzaam op, hij moest zelfs blozen.

"Ben je, jarig? Waarom heb je daar nooit wat over gezegd?!" Ik kon mezelf niet meer beheersen. Ik trok Atem bij de deur weg, gooide hem op bed, en boog over hem heen met mijn armen naast hem.

"Het spijt me, het spijt me, het.." Atem deed toen zijn shirt uit en bond het over mijn arm.

"Het is oké, het telt al sowieso niet als eerste zoen. Yugi is namelijk homo." Zei hij lachend en stak zijn tong uit.

"Wat,wat denk je wel niet. Het was helemaal niet zo'n zoen!"

Zo kwam het uit eindelijk toch weer goed, en het leek zelfs als of er niks meer aan de hand was. Toch vroeg ik mij op dat moment nog af waar hij dan is geweest?


	25. I want

I want…

"Met deze vrienden aan mijn zijde leek de tijd wel te vliegen!" Dat was het enige wat ik opschreef, ik was te zenuwachtig. Over 2 dagen ging ik naar de film "The cursed mummy" En ik ging zo naar Mai en Tea voor tips.

Ik draaide me om om mijn dagboek weg te zetten maar in eens schrok ik omdat Joey en Yugi pal achter me stonden.

"De tijd lijkt wel te vliegen!" Zei Joey plotseling op een flauwe toon en greep vervolgens mijn dagboek.

"Kijk Meru, je dagboek kan ook vliegen." En Joey gooide mijn dagboek over naar Yugi.

Zo bleef dat een tijd door gaan tot dat Atem boven kwam.

"Kom op jongens, hou op met dat kinderachtige gedoe."

"Hey, moest jij vandaag niet eerder op je weg zijn Atem?" Zei Joey.

"Aaaaah! Hij ontslaat me zo nog!" En Atem schraapte snel al zijn spullen voor het werk bij elkaar.

"Maar ik heb je ontbijt en lunch nog niet gemaakt."

"Maak je geen zorgen, ik koop daar wel wat!" En hij trok de deur achter zich dicht.

"Zeg, waarom zijn jullie ineens zo close?"

"Nou ehm..We gaan samen naar de bios, daarom moet Atem ook wat eerder komen en later weg gaan zodat hij de kaartjes gratis krijgt." En ik begon langzaam aan te blozen terwijl Joey mijn dagboek terug zette.

"Zijn wij dan niet uitgenodigd?!" Riepen Joey en Yugi in koor.

"Ik zal het vragen, maar ik beloof niks."

Het was al 7 uur 's avonds en Atem was nog steeds niet thuis.

"Ik begin me nu wel zorgen te maken." Zei ik tegen Joey en Yugi.

"Ach, het is vast niks." En Joey ging weer verder met eten terwijl Yugi ook bezorgt keek.

En ineens ging de telefoon die mij antwoord gaf op mijn vraag.

"Ik kom er zo snel mogelijk aan…" Ik rende zo snel als ik kon het huis uit en ging naar de bioscoop.

"Yami!" Riep ik en ging snel naast hem zitten.

"Wat is er precies gebeurt?!" En de tranen stonden alweer in mijn ogen.

"Hij was gewoon aan het werk maar ineens viel hij achterover toen hij net wat dozen had gesjouwd na..."

"Hij wordt wakker!" Ik probeerde te stoppen met huilen en voorzichtig tegen hem te praten.

"Yami, gaat het?" En het bleek gewoon mijn verbeelding te zijn.

"Wat staan jullie daar nou?! Bel een ambulance, alsjeblieft. Ik wil hem niet kwijt…" En dat deden ze vervolgens, de mannen die er aan kwamen zeiden dat ze veel eerder hadden moette bellen. Het bleek een kritieke toestand te zijn, ik was in iedergeval blij dat ik mee kon in de ambulance. Het voelde alleen verschrikkelijk dat ik er niks, maar dan ook echt niks tegen kon doen. Behalve hopen…


	26. And can't

And can't…

Bij de aankomst werd hij meteen naar de spoedafdeling gebracht. "Wat kan het zijn, verdomme!" Dacht ik bij mezelf, maar probeerde de hoop niet te verliezen. In de wachtruimten bleef ik maar aan mijn arm krabben, het deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn, maar ik kon er niet meer tegen.

Ik stond op en zocht naar de kamer waarheen hij werd gebracht.

"Zeg eens jongedame, wat doe jij hier zo alleen? Ben je verdwaald?"

"Breng me naar Atem!" en hij pakte mijn hand, maar hij liet het snel los vanwege al het bloed wat er langs liep. Toch kon het me niet schelen en zocht ik snel verder.

"Aah! Daar is het." Voorzichtig sloop ik binnen zonder dat zij het door hadden. Ze hadden het er over dat zijn hart nog klopte, maar hij zelf niet meer ademde. Ik weet er dan niet zo veel vanaf, maar volgens mij is dat onmogelijk.

"Ga uit de weg!" Riep ik zowat automatisch.

"Maar hoe komt zij hier zo binnen?!"

"Doet er niet toe ,pak haar!" Ik nam Atem snel op mijn rug en ging naar huis. Het interesseerde me niet hoe goed hun diploma's waren, ik wil hem niet kwijt. Ondertussen schoof ik alles van de eettafel en legde Atem er neer. Langzaam kwamen Joey en Yugi naar beneden, maar spraken geen woord.

"Dit is het enige wat ik kan doen met de informatie van hun." Langzaam ging ik met mijn mond naar de zijne, ik probeerde te vergeten wat voor een betekenis het had en negeerde de blos op mijn gezicht in de reflectie van de spiegel. Dat was mijn eerste keer mond op mond beademing. Waarneer hij overeind schoot hield ik op, hij begon op dat moment te hoestte.

"Meru, ik heb het." Sprak hij zacht.

"Wat heb je Atem?"

"Ik heb de kaartjes, voor de film."

"Idioot, je was bijna dood!"

"Ik zal niet dood gaan, zolang jij dat niet wil."

"Maar..Atem toch, je weet toch. Ik ben geen medicijn voor een eeuwig leven, ik ben niet het water in de woestijn als je kapot gaat van de dorst, en ik ben geen antwoord op al je vragen. Ik probeer alleen te helpen, en dat is alles wat ik kan." Waarneer ik die woorden sprak greep Atem mijn hand en glimlachte alleen. Zijn hand voelde als ijs, terwijl die van mij warm was en bedekt met bloed. Toch ben ik nog steeds dankbaar voor deze wond, door deze wond weet ik zijn naam. Zonder deze wond waren we denk ik nooit dichter bij elkaar gekomen, dat weet ik zeker.


	27. Go on

Go on..

De volgende dag ging het een stuk beter met Atem alsof er niks was gebeurd zelfs. Voordat nog iemand wakker was in huis douchte ik snel en ging naar Mai en Tea zoals afgesproken.

Eigenlijk zou ik gisteren natuurlijk al gaan, maar het was door mijn kop geschoten door al het gedoe thuis. Deze keer kwam ik ook voor het eerst bij Tea thuis, ik kende haar ook niet bepaald goed, of gewoon helemaal niet. Ik probeerde haar altijd op een afstand te houden omdat ik wist dat ze ook een oogje had op Atem. Toch waagde ik het er maar op dat ze me ook ging helpen. Eenmaal waarneer ik op de deurbel had gedrukt hoorden hun harde geschreeuw, toch werd er tussendoor wel open gedaan.

"Mai! Ik kan haar niet helpen en dat weet je donders goed, ik doe alles voor vrienden echt waar maar.." Begon Tea na binnenkomst in de hal tegen Mai.

"Kom op, je weet al goed dat je je kansen heb gehad, wees nu een grote meid en help mee."

Zei Mai vervolgens.

"Tea, je hoeft niks te doen tegen je zin in. Ik dacht gewoon dat jij goeie tips zou kunnen geven aangezien jij hem al jaren achtervolgt zonder een woord."

"Waarneer hij terug naar zijn eigen tijd ging dacht ik dat ik hem voor altijd kwijt was, maar plotseling was hij er weer. Ik dacht dat mijn kansen toen terug keerden, maar toen..toen kwam jij!" Zo had ik Tea nooit eerder gezien, moest ik hier uit opmaken dat ze me uit de grond van haar hart haatte?

"Het spijt me diep Tea, werkelijk waar. Toch vanwege jouw gevoelens, geef ik niet op!" Tea haar tranen leken toen eindeloos door te gaan en renden nar boven haar eigen kamer in.

"Ga, alsjeblieft. Ik kan je niet helpen." Mai en ik vertrokken dus. Mai was nu nog extremer dan de vorige keer met shoppen en had het er steeds over "Dit is je ultieme kans!" Waarneer we bij een schattig boetiekje door de ramen stonden te gluren zei Mai dat ze even naar binnen ging en ik buiten moest wachten. Ondertussen keek ik niet naar de kleren binnen de winkel, maar naar mijn weerspiegeling in het glas.

"Deze heb ik in ieder geval niet langer meer nodig" En ik deed na een lange tijd eindelijk mijn bril af. Mai kwam ondertussen de winkel uit en liet de tasjes vallen.

"Nooit gedacht dat je zo anders was zonder bril Meru, je leek altijd onschuldig met die bril maar nu." En ze roste met haar hand door mijn haar waardoor het wat wilder stond.

"Kom, we gaan naar mijn hotel kamer om eens even de kleren te passen." Toch liepen we terug naar Tea haar huis om Mai's scooter te halen. Nog steeds was Tea haar gehuil te horen toen, stiekem had ik best medelijden met haar. Want het is toch best wel egoïstisch, zomaar haar vriend af te pakken, want door mij heeft ze hem ook al lange tijden niet gezien. Zelfs niet eens Joey of Yugi. Ondertussen sprong ik achterop bij Mai.

"Succes Tea." Fluisterde ik zacht waarneer we weg reden.

Aangekomen in Mai haar hotelkamer trok ze me meteen de slaapkamer in.

"Je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen vanwege Tea, ze vindt vast wel iemand anders. Ga jij maar even de kleren passen, ik wacht in de woonkamer."

"Mai wacht, ik wil je iets laten zien. Ik weet niet waarom ik het jou precies wil laten zien maar, zo voel ik het gewoon." Ik stroopte mijn mouwen en handschoen op.

"Ik wist dat je daar een wond haar, alleen dat dit er stond..." Ze was erg verbaast, toen sloeg ze haar arm om mij heen.

"Ik weet niet hoe je er aan komt kleine meid, maar ik geloof dat jij dit niet zelf hebt gedaan. Als er ooit iets is, zal ik je helpen. Je doet me eigenlijk ook erg denken aan mijn kleine nichtje terug in Amerika. Is het goed als.."

"Tuurlijk Mai, als dat is wat je wilt kan ik toch geen nee zeggen?"

"Ga maar snel passen, we moeten nog meer doen namelijk!" En Mai ging naar de badkamer.

Ik stond versteld hoe ze wist dat ik van dit soort kleding hield. Het probleem nu was dat ik niet meer wist **wat** ik aanmoest.

"Maaaaai! Wat moet ik nou aan, zo kan ik toch nooit kiezen?!"

"Hulp is onderweg! Ik pak even wat verband."

"Verband?" dacht ik bij mezelf. Ze verbond vervolgens mijn arm en gaf me een knipoog.

Zo zijn we tot laat in de avond bezig geweest met de perfecte samenstelling van kleding, make-up, haar dracht en techniek. Dit was ook de eerste keer dat ik met mezelf qua uiterlijk te vrede was, hopelijk zal Atem ook versteld staan!


	28. Any longer!

Any longer!

Vandaag was het zover! De dag die mijn leven kon veranderen, goed of slecht.

"Bedankt Mai, ik kan je niet zeggen hoe dankbaar ik ben."

"Ga nou maar gauw Meru, win dat duel!" En ze bleef nog een lange tijd uitzwaaien.

Eenmaal waarneer ik voor de deur stond deden Joey en Yugi al meteen open voordat ik nog maar op de bel had gedrukt.

"Mogen wij nou mee naar die nieuwe film Meru?" Zeiden ze beiden.

"Ook goedemiddag. Waar is Atem gebleven?"

"Die is zijn kamer overhoop aan het halen, geen idee waarom. Maar mogen we nou mee?!" Sprak Joey.

"Atem heeft maar twee kaartjes gekregen dat ik weet." Met die woorden gingen Joey en Yugi maar voor de televisie hangen. Ik ging integendeel naar Atem kijken of alles goed was.

"Uhm Atem, zit je hier ergens?" En zijn hoofd verscheen ergens bovenuit een hoop kleren.

"Oh, hé Meru!" Zei hij gestrest. Ondertussen deed ik de deur dicht.

"Zeg, heb jij niet nog twee kaartjes? Joey en Yugi blijven zeuren of ze mee mogen met ons."

"Zijn ze erachter gekomen?! Ik was net blij dat we samen iets konden doen, alleen wij tweeën."

"Maar hoe moet ik ze dat vertellen?"

"Gewoon zoals ik het zeg, anders doe ik het wel."

De rest van de dag hebben Atem en ik elkaar proberen te ontwijken, maar steeds waarneer onze ogen ontmoette begon ik te blozen en keek hij de andere kant op. De eerste keer dat ik Atem echt gespanne meemaakte. Na alle tijd van aankleden en optutten gingen we bijna weg. Maar toen ik de trap afkwam met alles aan stopte ik daar. Een spoor bloed was te zien naar de bergruimte, of te wijl, mijn oude slaapkamer toen ik hier nog werkte. Een gek slag geluid was te horen en gegil wat precies leek op…

Snel rende ik naar de bergruimte en knalde de deur open. Ik zag iets wat ik nooit achter mijn vrienden had gezocht, ook al deden ze de laatste tijd anders. Joey wilde net een volgend zweep slag geven maar ik ging ervoor staan.

"Is dit alleen om dat bioscoop kaartje?! Zeg het me?!"

"Sinds hij met jou is verteld hij niks meer, we weten dat er heel wat aan de hand is, al zo lang. De spanning is te snijden in dit huis, en dat is allemaal sinds jij met hem omgaat." Joey duwde mij weg en gaf hem nog een slag.

"Waarom sla je hem dan! Sla mij dan, ik ben toch de oorzaak! Sla me dan als je de moed hebt." En ik keek naar achter hoe Atem er aan toe was, zijn zwarte shirt was helemaal kledder nat van al het bloed. Dat was dan nog ineens het enige merkwaardige, zijn ogen waren niet paars, ze waren fel groen. Hij was ook vast gebonden zoals in een kerker, hoe ze daar aan zijn gekomen is mij nog steeds een vraag. En plotseling gaf Joey mij toch een slag waarneer ik nadacht.

"Joey, hou op alsjeblieft! Word je hier dan soms gelukkig van? Als het je echt tegen zat had je het gewoon meteen op tafel moeten leggen. Niet op deze manier, dit is…dit is walgelijk!"

En ik kon er niet meer tegen.

"Het spijt me maar dit is voor je eigen best wil!" En ik duwde Joey naar achter waardoor zijn hoofd tegen een pijp kwam die bevestigd zat aan het plafon. Het was meteen een genaden slag. Plots kwam Yugi ineens uit de hoek en beet me in mijn arm. Hem smeet ik tegen de verwarming.

"Mooi gedaan meisje." En Semmao begon in een langzaam tempo in haar handen te klappen.

"Ik wist dat zij het niet echt waren! Waar zijn de echte Joey en Yugi, waar?!"

"Die liggen daar nu gewoon hoor, maar het was ik die controle over hen had. Helaas kan ik ze nu niet meer gebruiken, ze zijn nu dood. Ik vind wel wat andere vriendjes van je." Semmao liep naar Atem en trok zijn naar beneden gezakte gezicht naar boven.

"En jou zie ik nog wel lieverd, maak je geen zorgen." Ze gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang en verdween in het niets.

"Atem?" Hij reageerde niet meer.

"Het spijt me verschrikkelijk wat er is gebeurd."

"Ga alsjeblieft weg Meru."

"Maar ik!"

"Ga weg!" Toen hij me aankeek was het me duidelijk. Ik pakte zosnel mogelijk mijn spullen zonder één traan te laten en was vertrokken, ver weg van hem. Het was toch nog wel een dag geworden die mijn leven weer 's heeft veranderd


End file.
